


Be Who You Always Have Been

by JennyMarie1980



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Trans Female Harry Potter, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMarie1980/pseuds/JennyMarie1980
Summary: During the Holiday break in third year, Harry runs up to the girls staircase and nothing happens. What does this mean and what will it change for our young chosen one? Transgender Harry. Lemons as of Chapter 11.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Comments: 26
Kudos: 122





	1. The Girl's Staircase

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I am not a Doctor of any kind nor do I really know anything about Transgender people. No insult to any gender is intended and this is just for entertainment. If you find anything offensive I apologize.

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Be Who You Always Have Been**

**Chapter 1: The Girl’s Staircase**

The Christmas Holiday’s were almost over and Ron and Hermione were still not talking after she told Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt Harry received for Christmas. Harry and Ron were playing chess and Hermione was up in her dorm. Harry missed Hermione and didn’t know why the argument between her and Ron was even happening. Yes, she went to McGonagall, but that was because she was worried that the broom was sent by Sirius Black and would be dangerous. Surely Ron could understand that.

“You really need to apologize to Hermione, Ron. It wasn’t even your broom.” said Harry.

“You’re mad at her too and you haven’t apologized.” said Ron.

“Actually I’m not. Hermione was worried that I got the broom from Sirius Black and went to McGonagall. I wish she had come to me with her concerns first, but I appreciate that she cares enough about my safety to have done that.” said Harry.

“I think I will.” said Harry standing up and heading toward the girl’s staircase.

“Harry! I meant after we’re finished with the game!” said Ron.

Harry ignored Ron’s complaint and continued to the girl’s staircase and ran up. Their dorm was at the end of the hall on their side so Harry assumed that it would be the same for the third year girls and walked up to the door at the end of the hall and knocked.

“Hermione, I need to speak with you please.” said Harry.

Hermione opened the door.

“Harry! How are you up here?” asked Hermione.

“I came up the stairs.” said Harry.

“I can see that, Harry, but _how_ did you come up the stairs. Boys can’t come up here. If they do the stairs turn into a slide that takes them back down and sets off an alarm. It’s been a feature of the castle since it was built. It’s in Hogwarts, a History.” said Hermione.

“I don’t know. Maybe the spell wore off.” said Harry.

“I seriously doubt it since it was placed by the founders, but there’s an easy way to find out.” said Hermione.

Hermione walked down the hall to the top of the stairs followed by Harry and called down.

“Ron, come here!” called Hermione.

Ron got up and started to go up the stairs, but by the time he got to the fifth step an alarm went off and the stairs turned into a slide and he fell and slid back down. A few of the other girls who were there for the holiday’s looked to see who tried to get up the stairs.

“What the hell, Hermione?” asked Ron.

“We’ll be down to in a bit and I’ll explain.” said Hermione.

Hermione pulled Harry back down the hall and into her dorm since Lavender and Parvati were at home.

“See what I mean, Harry?” asked Hermione.

“Then why was I able to come up the stairs?” asked Harry.

“I think I know the reason, Harry, but first tell me why you wanted to see me.” said Hermione.

“I wanted to apologize for being mad at you about the Firebolt. I know you were only looking out for my safety.” said Harry.

“I appreciate the apology, Harry, but you weren’t mad at me, Ron was.” said Hermione.

“I know, but I just miss you hanging out with us and you know Ron will never say he’s sorry so will you please come down?” asked Harry.

“I will, Harry. When we’re done talking.” said Hermione.

“Oh, yeah, you were going to tell me why you thought I could get up the stairs.” said Harry.

“I will, but first let me ask you one simple question. Harry, are you a boy?” asked Hermione.

Harry froze at that question as it brought back memories from his childhood. Memories he had kept hidden for so long. Harry knew the truth, but nobody would ever listen. All the times she went to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and told them she was a girl only for them to beat her for her freakishness. Hermione was one of her best friends, but he didn’t know if she would understand. It seemed like she would and this was the first time anyone ever asked him that question. Could she tell Hermione the truth and have her understanding and support or would she think I’m a freak like the others.

After what felt like several minutes of thought, but was actually only a few seconds Harry answered.

“No.” said Harry.

Hermione needed to sit down and thought that Harry might need to as well so she took his hand and led him to her bed and sat on the edge.

“Ok, Harry, can you tell me why you aren’t a boy?” asked Hermione.

“It’s just a feeling that I’m not right. I’ve had this feeling since I was little that everything is wrong about my body. I hate seeing myself when I come out of the shower and that big mirror is there outside. Do you know how hard it is to clean yourself when you can’t stand to see or feel what’s there?” asked Harry.

“I don’t and I’m sorry, Harry.” said Hermione.

Hermione saw him cringe at his name and realized this isn’t the first time she’d seen him do it.

“You don’t like your name do you?” asked Hermione.

“Would you like it, Hermione? Let’s go a day of calling you a boy’s name and see if you like it. And things are just getting worse, Hermione.” said Harry.

“Like what?” asked Hermione.

“Puberty, Hermione. Waking up every morning with it being hard. My voice is also getting lower and it all just reemphasizes to me how wrong it all is.” said Harry breaking down crying.

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug.

“I’m so sorry. I wish you didn’t have to go through these things. Why did you never tell me or Ron? Or even Professor McGonagall?” asked Hermione.

“I’ve been hiding this for a long time, Hermione. I couldn’t just tell you and Ron and why Professor McGonagall? What good would it be to tell her?” asked Harry.

“Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey for that matter would be able to help you transition if that’s what you want. I know the views on transgender people in the muggle world are bad, but the magical world is more progressive on this subject surprisingly. If you’d gone to either of them they’d have told you that if you fell that your body is wrong then that means your magic thinks your body is wrong and if that happens your magical core can fail and if that happens you would die.” said Hermione.

“Is this true, Hermione? Can I really change and be the girl, the woman I’m supposed to be and fall in love and have babies and finally be called what I’ve wanted to be called my whole life?” asked Harry.

“Yes, to all of that. The baby part is only in the magical world as the muggle world is probably decades away from something like that, but yes you can have everything you need or want, Harry.” said Hermione.

Harry cringed again.

“Hermione, will you call me Jasmine?”

Hermione hugged her again and when she released her said,

“It’s nice to meet you, Jasmine. I think we should get downstairs and talk to Ron. We’ve been up here for a while and I think you should tell him too. Also if you want we can go see Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.” said Hermione.

“I’m a little nervous about telling Ron, but I know you’re right that I need to tell him. I really do want to go see Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey now that I know they can help.” said Jasmine.

Hermione and Jasmine left the dorm and headed downstairs finding Professor McGonagall with Ron looking very stern.

“Mr. Potter! What do you think you’re doing going up to the girl’s dorms?” asked Professor McGonagall.

With all the emotions from talking to Hermione, Jasmine couldn’t stop herself from crying and ran up to her dorm.


	2. The Hurtful Things We Don't Know We Say

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2: The Hurtful Things We Don’t Know We Say**

For the first time in her life Hermione was mad. At a teacher that is.

“Professor, how could you!? You didn’t even let her say anything before going off on her! Of all the insensitive…”

“Miss Granger! I don’t know what’s gotten into you or what you are talking about, but this sudden disrespect for me will not be tolerated!” Professor McGonagall took a few breaths to calm down and continued. “Now, Mr. Weasley tells me that Mr. Potter went upstairs to apologize to you and that you told him to come upstairs which caused the alarm. Is that true?”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall. I’m sorry for my outburst, but you upset Jasmine and I need to go get her and try and calm her down so that she’ll trust me to bring her back down to talk to you.” said Hermione running passed Ron and Professor McGonagall after Jasmine.

“Who is Jasmine? Miss Granger, we’re not finished with...” Professor McGonagall tried, but Hermione ignored her and went up to the boy’s dorms.

Hermione opened the door to the third year boy’s dorm and went straight to where Jasmine was and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s ok, Jasmine. Professor McGonagall doesn’t know so she wasn’t trying to upset you.” said Hermione while rubbing Jasmine’s back. “Do you think you can come back down and talk to her?”

Jasmine moved back from Hermione and nodded. Hermione cast a charm to remove the tear stains from Jasmine’s face and they headed back down to the common room. As soon as Professor McGonagall saw them she started,

“Mr. Potter…”

“Professor, there are some things that you need to be told so that everything that has happened will make sense, but this isn’t something that should be talked about in the common room. May we please go to your office?” asked Hermione.

“Fine, follow me.” said Professor McGonagall.

As they walked to Professor McGonagall’s office Ron kept trying find out what was going on, but Hermione told him that they’d tell him when they got to the office.

“Miss Granger, you’d better have a good explanation for this behavior otherwise you’ll be in detention for a month. As it is for your disrespect earlier you’ll be seeing Mr. Filch for detention the first day that classes resume.” said Professor McGonagall as soon as they entered her office.

“Professor McGonagall, Ron, let me introduce to you, Jasmine Potter.” said Hermione.

“What are you on about, Hermione. That’s Harry.” said Ron.

“No, Ron. Hermione’s right. My name is Jasmine Potter. I’m a girl.” said Jasmine.

Ron was about to argue again, but Professor McGonagall stopped him.

“Will you please explain, Jasmine?” asked Professor McGonagall.

Jasmine proceeded to tell Professor McGonagall and Ron everything that she told Hermione earlier.

“So you really are a girl?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“Yes, Professor. I’ve known this since I was little.” said Jasmine.

“Are you still my friend?” asked Ron.

“Do you still want me to be?” asked Jasmine.

“Of course. I know I’m a bit thick about some things, but it doesn’t matter to me whether you’re a boy or a girl you’re still you.” said Ron.

“Well said, Mr. Weasley. I’d award points if we weren’t on the holiday break. May I ask what made you choose the name Jasmine?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“When I was little one of the times I tried to get my Aunt and Uncle to give me a girl’s name they punished me by making me go clean the attic. While I was up there I found an old picture of two girls. I later figured out that they were my Aunt and my Mum. On the back of the picture was the words My Flower Girls - Petunia and Lily. From then on I decided I wanted to be a Flower Girl.” said Jasmine.

“A flower girl? You mean like in a wedding?” asked Ron.

“No, silly. My Mum and Aunt were named after flowers. So is my name. Jasmine is a type of flower.” said Jasmine.

Ron nodded. It was a little strange being called silly instead of prat like Harry used to call him, but then again this wasn’t Harry anymore.

“I just want make sure. Is this what you really want?” asked Ron.

“I’m sure this is who I am, Ron. I’m going to need yours and Hermione’s support through this process of being who I’ve always been. Will you be there for me, Ron?” asked Jasmine.

“I will. It’s got to be the safest adventure we’ve been on.” said Ron.

“I imagine that’s true. Why don’t we head to the infirmary and let Madame Pomfrey know what is going on so she can get you started on what needs to be done.” said Professor McGonagall.

Jasmine was excited to get started so she ran out of the office and in her hurry ran straight into Dumbledore.

“Professor, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” asked Jasmine.

“Harry, my boy, I’m sturdier than I look. What has you running in such a hurry?” asked Dumbledore.

Jasmine started crying at being called Harry and boy again and tried explaining to Dumbledore what was going on.

“Forgive me Harry, my boy. I can’t really understand what you are saying while you’re crying so let’s head back to Professor McGonagall’s office and get you calmed down.” said Dumbledore.

“My name is Jasmine and don’t you ever call me boy again!” said Jasmine and a burst of magic flashed and hit Dumbledore knocking him into the wall unconscious. Jasmine stayed on her feet about a minute longer and then passed out.

**Hospital Wing**

“Look, she’s waking up.” said Ron.

“Thank you for calling me she, Ron.” said Jasmine.

“Anytime, Jasmine.” said Ron.

“Miss Potter, you need to take these to stabilize your core.” said Madame Pomfrey handing her some potions.

“Why did my magic react like that and why did I pass out?” asked Jasmine after taking the potions.

“Miss Granger told me she told you about what would happen if your core rejected your body. That is what is happening. Your core is already destabilizing and whatever the Headmaster said angered you enough that you released the accidental magic. The potions I gave you are only going to hold it off for awhile.” said Madame Pomfrey.

“But why is my core destabilizing now? I’ve felt wrong all my life so why now all of a sudden?” asked Jasmine.

“With the strong emotions you’ve been having at finally having someone support you for who you are your magic is fully recognizing that it doesn’t match your body and is rapidly deteriorating. Now I need your consent to start the process of changing your body to what you are supposed to be.” said Madame Pomfrey.

“Do you have time to explain the procedure?” asked Jasmine.

“We don’t have much time, but I will try. The first thing is to put you into a magically induced coma and use potions to rearrange your DNA and correct what has already been changed by the male puberty you started. As soon as that is done your organs will start rapidly changing into what they are supposed to be. You’ll then receive more potions for strengthening your core and aligning it to your new body. When it is all finished you will be the girl you were supposed to be for the last 13 years.” said Madame Pomfrey.

“I’m ready, Madame…” started Jasmine.

“No! As Mr. Potter’s Magical Guardian I forbid him from going through this ridiculous process!” said Dumbledore having just overheard them after waking back up.

“If this isn’t done Miss Potter will die. You’re guardianship can’t block saving her life.” said Madame Pomfrey.

“But the chosen one in the prophecy is a male not a female.” said Dumbledore.

“You’re willing to risk Miss Potter’s life on a prophecy?” asked Professor McGonagall disbelievingly. “You old fool. Madame Pomfrey give her the potions. If he tries to stop you I’ll take care of him.”

Madame Pomfrey gave Jasmine the potion to put her in a coma and started the process.

“You have doomed us all.” said Dumbledore.


	3. Introducing Jasmine and First Kisses

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3: Introducing Jasmine and First Kisses**

Jasmine opened her eyes and saw Hermione sitting next to her asleep. She looked out the window and saw that it was night out. She didn’t want to wake Hermione, but she needed to pee and she knew that she wouldn’t be allowed to without seeing Madame Pomfrey first.

“Hermione?” said Jasmine and brought her hand to her lips.

‘That’s my voice. I sound like I always wanted.’ Jasmine thought while starting to cry.

The sobs woke Hermione and she stood up out of the chair and hugged Jasmine.

“Jasmine, are you ok? Madame Pomfrey, Jasmine’s awake!” yelled Hermione. “Jasmine, why are you crying?”

“Can you hear how beautiful I sound, Hermione?” asked Jasmine.

“Yes, and you look beautiful too.” said Hermione.

Jasmine was looking for a mirror when Madame Pomfrey came bustling in.

“Calm down girl. You’ll get to see yourself soon enough. Now how do you feel?” asked Madame Pomfrey.

“I have to pee.” said Jasmine.

“Well that’s to be expected after 3 days.” said Madame Pomfrey.

“3 days? Why so long?” asked Jasmine.

“I’ll tell you once you’ve gotten back from the bathroom. Hermione do you mind helping Miss Potter please?” asked Madame Pomfrey.

“Come on, Jasmine. We’ll get you your first look afterwards.” said Hermione.

Hermione helped Jasmine off the bed and helped her walk to the bathroom. The first thing Jasmine noticed was that her center of gravity was different and it took a little to adjust to it and her lower body weight. She thought she’ll probably have to take nutrient potions to get back to a healthy weight.

Once inside the bathroom she started to feel a little nervous. This was the first time she’d see and use her vagina and it made her feel so happy. Hermione asked if she wanted to be in the stall by herself or if she needed help.

“I’ll try by myself first and if I need help I’ll call you in.” said Jasmine.

Jasmine took slow steps now that she wasn’t being supported by Hermione. She got in the stall and closed the door, but didn’t lock it just in case. She was wearing a gown and was surprised that she already had breasts. She’d have to ask Madame Pomfrey about that because she thought she wouldn’t have them yet since she was just starting puberty. She couldn’t get a good look at her vagina though so she called out to Hermione.

“Hermione, I’m going to try to pee, but do you have a small mirror for after?” asked Jasmine.

“I’ll go see if Madame Pomfrey has one.” said Hermione trying not to giggle at Jasmine’s obvious excitement.

Jasmine sat down and relaxed and found that she didn’t have to worry about anything complicated since as soon as she relaxed she heard a trickling of fluid. She got up when she was done as the magic of the toilet cleaned the mess from it and her.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione opened the door a crack and handed her the mirror. Jasmine leaned forward holding the mirror and got her first look at one of the things that made her a woman and she finally felt like she belonged in her body. She pulled the robe back over and left the stall and was able to walk over to the sink by herself so she could see herself in the mirror. She was amazed at how wonderful this was. Her hair was a vibrant red and had already grown to shoulder length. Her cheekbones were high and well defined and she had full red lips. She thought that tomorrow morning she’d be turning boys heads.

She didn’t know where that thought came from.

“I like boys, Hermione.” said Jasmine.

“Did you just figure that out?” asked Hermione.

“I never thought about it before. I was always too focused on hating my body and who I was that I never thought about who I liked in that way.” said Jasmine.

“Is there anyone in particular? Ron?” asked Hermione.

“No, Ron’s my brother just like you’re my sister. If I really have to say I’d have to say Cedric Diggory.” said Jasmine.

“He’s two years older.” said Hermione.

“That’s part of the appeal, but he’s also very cute and he was so nice to try to have Madame Hooch do a rematch when he caught the snitch because of the Dementor’s. He can have anyone he wants though so why would he pick me? I’m literally the new girl.” said Jasmine while starting to get depressed.

Hermione pulled Jasmine into a hug.

“Jasmine you’ve always been a girl. Now pull yourself together and don’t doubt what you have. If you want Diggory we’re going to get you Diggory.” said Hermione.

Jasmine giggled and smiled.

“We should get back out there before Madame Pomfrey sends a search party in here.” said Jasmine.

They left the bathroom to Madame Pomfrey glaring at them for making her wait.

“Any problems, dear?” asked Madame Pomfrey.

“No, but I have a question about my breasts. Why are they so big? Didn’t you say I was just starting puberty?” asked Jasmine.

“Yes, as a male, but girls normally are sooner than boys and when your DNA changed your body compensated for the difference. And you are a 34 C right now.” said Madame Pomfrey having just measured her with her wand.

“Will I be able to leave tomorrow?” asked Jasmine.

“Yes, but you have to go to Diagon Alley. Professor McGonagall is going to take you clothes shopping. Now remember you asked me why it took so long for you to recover. Well the reason was because you had a part of someone else’s soul attached to you through your scar and when I put you in a coma your core destabilized completely and I thought you were going to die, but then all of a sudden your core started to repair itself and your levels normalized.” said Madame Pomfrey.

“Who’s soul did I have in me?” asked Jasmine.

“Lord Voldemort’s.” said Dumbledore as the doors to the Hospital Wing closed behind him.

Dumbledore explained how he thought the soul piece attached to Jasmine and tried to guilt her about what she’d done. Then left the Hospital Wing saying how disappointed he was in her.

“Where’s Ron?” asked Jasmine.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you we took turns watching you. Ron’s turn was last night.” said Hermione while yawning.

“You need to sleep, Hermione. I’ve been sleeping for 3 days, but I’ll try to sleep some more too.” said Jasmine.

“Jasmine, I know you’ve had a lot on your mind, but haven’t you noticed something else about you?” asked Hermione.

“No.” said Jasmine.

“You’re not wearing your glasses, silly. Madame Pomfrey said the soul piece had something to do with your bad eyesight. I guess she didn’t tell you because you didn’t ask and it’s late.” said Hermione.

Jasmine got the mirror that Hermione brought her earlier and looked at her face again.

“You can look at yourself more tomorrow, Jasmine. Goodnight.” said Hermione.

“Goodnight, Hermione.” said Jasmine.

The next morning Ron came in and woke Hermione up.

“I hope Jasmine wakes up soon.” said Ron.

Hermione had a wicked thought.

“You know maybe she’d wake up if you gave her a kiss like in Sleeping Beauty.” said Hermione.

“Hermione be serious.” said Ron.

“I am being serious. Think about it. She’s been in a magical coma. Maybe she has just been waiting for you.” said Hermione.

Jasmine actually woke up when Ron first started talking, but just laid there listening. ‘Would Ron actually try and kiss her awake?’ she thought.

Apparently he would because he walked around to the other side of the bed, leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. When it was over she opened her eyes and said,

“You know, Ron a tap on the shoulder would’ve worked just as well.”

Hermione and Jasmine giggled at the shade of red Ron’s face turned.

“Oh, Ron don’t be so embarrassed. It was actually a nice kiss and I will remember how good of a best friend you are that you would kiss me if I needed it.” said Jasmine.

“Was it really a nice kiss?” asked Hermione.

“Yes. Do you want to see for yourself?” asked Jasmine.

“Uhm… erm…”

“I think I broke her. Ron, get in there and work your magic.” said Jasmine giggling.

Ron slowly walked over to Hermione. He really did like her and had been hiding it since his stupidity in calling her names in first year. He took hold of her shoulders leaned in and kissed her. It was a second before Hermione started kissing back and she raised her hands into his hair and opened her mouth a bit to allow his tongue entrance.

“Whoa, no making out while I’m naked under this gown.” said Jasmine which quickly killed the mood.

“Well, yes, that was nice. You were right, Jasmine.” said Hermione blushing.

Hermione was saved from her embarrassment by Professor McGonagall coming in with Madame Pomfrey.

“Miss Potter, Madame Pomfrey has told me that you are well enough to travel and we’ll head to Madam Malkin’s after breakfast. If you’ll go get yourself cleaned up I will transfigure your gown into a dress and we’ll head to the Great Hall.” said Professor McGonagall.

Jasmine went to the bathroom and cleaned up as much as she could and Professor McGonagall transfigured the gown into a pretty dark blue dress with stockings. She also transfigured the shoes she’d worn in here into a pair of cute looking boots and a sheet and pillowcase into a coat and hat.

“We’ll also stop by Madame Clarissa’s and pick you up a selection of make-up and toiletries that you’ll want to have.” said Professor McGonagall.

“Thank you, Professor. For everything.” said Jasmine.

The group of four headed to the Great Hall. Once they got to the door Professor McGonagall stopped.

“Are you ready for this, Miss Potter?”

“Yes.” said Jasmine.

Professor McGonagall opened the doors and they walked in. Everyone stopped eating at the entrance of the new arrivals. Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, but Professor McGonagall had Jasmine come up front with her. As they made their way up the aisle she noticed several people staring at her. She glanced at the Hufflepuff table and was pleased that Cedric was among those that were staring. He even had his mouth open a bit.

“Students, I’d like to take this time while you’re not distracted with eating to introduce to you Jasmine… I apologize, Jasmine, what’s your middle name going to be?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“Jamie.” said Jasmine.

“Jasmine Jamie Potter. She will be returning to classes tomorrow and I warn you to not harass her or ask her any unnecessary questions. Do I make myself clear?” asked Professor McGonagall.

There were nods throughout the Great Hall with a few exceptions.

“Very well, you may return to your breakfast.” said Professor McGonagall.

Jasmine walked back down the aisle and sat down to eat. She turned to look at Cedric one more time and felt a warmth and wetness in her new anatomy. When she turned back around she saw Draco was staring at her. ‘What could that be about?’ she thought.


	4. Feminine Issues

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4: Feminine Issues**

**Diagon Alley**

Shopping as a girl for the first time was amazing. There were so many choices for shoes and the clothes she could wear when she didn’t have to wear robes were beautiful. Jasmine found that the color green and purple looked best on her. She also loved getting to pick out some of the sexier underwear choices when Professor McGonagall wasn’t looking. Reaching behind her to put a bra on was a pain so whenever she could she got the ones that clasped in the front. Since she still wanted to play Quidditch she got some sports bras also.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Jasmine woke up the next day both excited and nervous. Today she’d be back in classes, which was good, but she was already getting attention from several boys.

When she got back from shopping she had to move her stuff to the girls dorm and Seamus and Dean almost got into a fight to see who would help her before she reminded them that they couldn’t come up the stairs. She was glad that nobody looked at her like she was a freak or that it was wrong what she did. Even the Muggleborn’s who knew there was a lot of prejudice toward transgendered people didn’t have anything negative to say. The one person who she definitely expected nothing but hate and bullying from was acting in a way she hadn’t expected. Malfoy.

After she got back from her shopping trip she was spending some time with Ron and Hermione in the library because Hermione said it was important that she catch up on her homework. Hermione was trying to explain something to Ron on the Transfiguration assignment when Malfoy came up to them. Ron got up to make him leave, but Hermione stopped him and told him to let Jasmine handle it.

“Hello, Jasmine.” said Draco.

“Malfoy.” said Jasmine.

“You can call me Draco.” said Draco.

“Why?” asked Jasmine.

“Because that’s my name.” said Draco.

“No, why are you trying to be nice to me? You hate me.” said Jasmine.

“I hated you before, but now you’re a different person. And a rather beautiful one too.” said Draco.

“I am the same person as I was before, Malfoy. And you’re the same toad spawn you’ll always be. Now leave before you make me do something I won’t regret.” said Jasmine turning away back to her homework.

Draco grabbed her shoulder and turned her back toward him.

“When you were Harry I put up with you disrespect and thinking you’re better than me, but if you think I’m going to let some bitch do the same you’ve got another thing coming.” said Draco.

Jasmine got up and shoved her knee into his crotch and said,

“Keep your fucking hands off of me, Malfoy if you know what’s good for you.”

Jasmine, Ron and Hermione packed up their books to leave. As they passed by Malfoy, Hermione said,

“You should’ve known that would happen.”

**Third Year Girl’s Dorm**

Two weeks went by after the incident with Malfoy and things were going well. Jasmine still hadn’t had the courage to talk to Cedric, but she was pretty sure he was interested judging by his stares and when he accidentally stabbed his fork into Justin Finch-Flechley’s hand. Hermione kept saying that she should just go and talk to him but in all reality Jasmine was scared that it was just in her head that he was looking at her and she didn’t want to risk the rejection or be ridiculed. She’d been feeling moody the last few days and decided to go to bed early. When Ron asked why she just snapped at him that she was tired.

The next morning Jasmine woke up to a wetness in her bed. She tried not to panic when she saw the reason, but that was a lot of blood.

“Hermione!” yelled Jasmine.

Hermione jumped out of bed and ran over to Jasmine’s bed. Lavender and Parvati were woken up too by the yell and asked if everything was ok.

“Congratulations, Jasmine. You’re officially a woman today.” said Hermione.

“I knew there was going to be blood, I just didn’t expect so much.” said Jasmine.

“I feel so sorry for the House Elves having to clean this up.” said Hermione.

Hermione had finally understood that House Elves required the magical bond, but still didn’t like the amount of work they were made to do.

Jasmine was looking in her trunk for her potion that Madame Pomfrey gave her.

“Hermione do you remember where I put the potion from Madame Pomfrey? You know the one that’s supposed to help me with the cramps?” asked Jasmine.

“Check the second drawer of your nightstand. I think you put the tampons in there as well.” said Hermione. “Are you sure you’re going to be ok for classes today? Since it’s your first period Madame Pomfrey would give you a note to miss today.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” said Jasmine.

Jasmine and Hermione headed down to breakfast and were teasing Ron about his reaction when he was told that Jasmine started her period when Cedric came to the table.

“Hello Hermione, Ron. How are you today, Jasmine? Do you mind if I sit down?” asked Cedric.

‘Why did he have to come here today of all days?’ thought Jasmine. ‘I feel gross, I hurt and I’m emotional.’

“I’m fine… you can…” Jasmine tried, but ended up breaking down crying and ran off out of the Great Hall.

“What did I say?” asked Cedric.

“It’s not you, Cedric. Jasmine just started her first period and the boy she’s been wanting to talk to finally comes on this of all days.” said Hermione.

“I’m sorry. Should I go talk to her?” asked Cedric.

“No, but thank you, Cedric. This is a girl moment. I will tell her you’re sorry though.” said Hermione.

“Tell her I hope she feels better and if she’s up to it I’ll talk to her tomorrow.” said Cedric.

Hermione went out of the Great Hall and found Jasmine down the stairs sitting on the bottom stair crying.

“Oh, Hermione. I ruined everything. Now he’ll never want to look at me.” said Jasmine.

“He will too. Cedric just told me to tell you that he’s sorry and that he hopes you feel better soon. He hopes to get to talk to you tomorrow if you’re up to it.” said Hermione.

“You mean I get another chance?” asked Jasmine.

“On a day like today you can have anything you want.” said Hermione.

“I’m going to go see Madame Pomfrey about that note.” said Jasmine.


	5. Homeless and Mean Girls

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5: Homeless and Mean Girls**

The next morning Jasmine still felt horrible, but after yesterday thought she was more prepared to make it through the day. After showering and taking her potion she grabbed Hermione and practically dragged her down to breakfast. Because of her hurry they were some of the first ones there and Cedric hadn’t arrived yet. They sat down at their table to wait. Jasmine couldn’t stop fidgeting with anticipation.

“Jasmine, calm down and breathe. He’s just a boy. It’ll be no different than talking to Ron.” said Hermione.

“It’s a big difference, Hermione. Ron’s…” started Jasmine, but she was interrupted by Ron sitting down.

“What about me and why didn’t the two of you wait for me to come with you?” asked Ron.

“Jasmine was in a hurry to get here to see Cedric and she was just about to tell me the difference between you and him.” said Hermione grinning evilly.

“Oh, well come on then, Jasmine. What’s the difference between me and Cedric?” asked Ron.

“Erm… Well…” tried Jasmine, but luckily she was saved.

“Good morning. Are you feeling better today, Jasmine?” asked Cedric while sitting down next to her.

“Same as yesterday, but I think I’ll be ok today. Thank you for what you told Hermione yesterday.” said Jasmine.

“You’re welcome, Jasmine. Well, it seemed like I interrupted your conversation when I came in. What were you talking about?” asked Cedric.

“Jasmine was just about to tell us the difference between you and I.” said Ron as Jasmine’s face went through three different shades of red.

“Ron!” yelled Hermione slapping him on the shoulder while Cedric chuckled.

“While I’d like to hear that answer as well, I actually had a question for Jasmine. I was wondering if you’d like to go to the next Hogsmeade Weekend with me?” asked Cedric.

“Yes, I’d love to.” said Jasmine instantly.

Hermione was about to remind Jasmine that she didn’t have permission to go to Hogsmeade when the mail arrived and Hedwig landed in front of them with a letter for Jasmine. While she was reading it Hermione saw Jasmine get visibly upset. Jasmine dropped the letter.

“I’m sorry. I have to go.” said Jasmine running from the Great Hall ignoring her friend’s questions.

“What was that about?” asked Ron.

Hermione picked up the letter and after showing it to Ron handed it to Cedric.

“I think you should read this.” said Hermione.

**_Freak,_ **

**_Your headmaster wrote us and told us what you did. We are absolutely disgusted that you would do such a thing. After what you did to Marge and now this we have had it with your freakishness and you are no longer welcome in our home._ **

**_Petunia_ **

“I’ll find her. The two of you should go to class otherwise you’ll get into trouble.” said Cedric.

“Won’t you get in trouble for missing class?” asked Hermione.

“I have Herbology first today. Professor Sprout will understand.” said Cedric.

**Girl’s Bathroom**

Jasmine ran into the girl’s bathroom closest to the Great Hall and sat down in one of the stalls crying. Why hadn’t she thought about what the Dursley’s would do? She’d been so happy and focused on finally being who she was that it never crossed her mind. What was she going to do now? While she was lost in her thoughts she heard someone enter the bathroom and come up to her stall.

“Hermione I don’t want to talk yet.” said Jasmine.

The stall door opened and she looked up, but didn’t see Hermione. Instead standing there was Cho Chang, her friend Marietta Edgecombe and a few others she didn’t know.

“What do you want?” asked Jasmine standing up and walking out of the stall.

“We’re here to tell you to leave Cedric alone.” said Cho.

“And why would I do that?” asked Jasmine.

“Cedric deserves to be with a real girl.” said Marietta.

“I am a real girl.” said Jasmine.

“You’re a freak. You can change what you look like, but you’re still a boy.” said one of the other girls who was from Hufflepuff.

“I am not a boy. Why are you saying these things to me? Hermione said…” started Jasmine.

“Did the know it all tell you that this was accepted in our world? She was wrong. Magic might accept this as you would die without being changed, but to us and everyone else in our world you should’ve just died. You’re an abomination. Just a freak boy pretending to be a girl.” said a different girl in Slytherin robes.

“None of that matters. The point is that Cedric is too good for you and you are going to back off.” said Cho.

“No I won’t.” said Jasmine.

“Well I guess we’re going to have to teach the freak a lesson.” said Marietta. “Do it, Cho.”

Jasmine reached for her wand, but the other girls already had theirs out and she was hit across the cheek with Cho’s cutting curse. She grabbed her face where the cut was.

“Are you going to change your mind and leave Cedric alone.” asked Cho.

“No.” said Jasmine.

“You brought this on yourself. Girls.” said Cho.

*******

Cedric hadn’t really known where Jasmine would’ve went so went to check Gryffindor first. The Fat Lady wouldn’t let him in, but did tell him that Jasmine hadn’t returned there so he went and checked the Quidditch Pitch, but she wasn’t there either. He headed back inside and was going to go find Hermione so she’d give him a better idea of where Jasmine would go when he saw a bunch of girls come out of the bathroom laughing and he heard one of them say, “That’ll show the freak.” He let them continue on and ran into the bathroom and saw Jasmine lying on the floor. He bent down to check on her and saw that her robes had several tears in them and she was bleeding all over and had several bruises on her face. Her right leg was bent at an odd angle and her right hand was broken. He also saw her wand broken in pieces next to her. He pocketed the wand fragments and picked her up and ran her to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey looked up as soon as the doors opened.

“What happened?” asked Madame Pomfrey while motioning for Cedric to lay her on the bed.

“She was attacked in the girl’s bathroom down the hall from the Great Hall. I saw them leaving the bathroom and heard what they were saying and I went in and found her like this lying on the floor. I thought I should get her here quickly instead of stopping the other girls from leaving.” said Cedric.

“You made the right decision. I need to take care of Miss Potter. Use the floo in my office and contact Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall please.” said Madame Pomfrey.

Cedric left to do as she said and Madame Pomfrey went about healing the cuts and broken bones first. After that the bruises would be easy to take care of. Cedric came back from her office and said that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall would be here shortly and sat at the left side of Jasmine’s bed staying out of the way. Madame Pomfrey had just finished with Jasmine’s injuries, woke her up and given her a potion for the pain when the two professors walked in. Jasmine looked up at their entrance and glared when she saw Professor Dumbledore.

“Get him out of here!” she yelled.

“Miss Potter, regardless of what has happened to you; you will show the Headmaster respect! Now what has happened?” asked Professor McGonagall.

Jasmine was about to demand that Dumbledore leave again, but Cedric placed a hand on her shoulder and said,

“Professor, while Professor Dumbledore is not to blame for Jasmine’s injuries he is responsible for what led her to run off to where she got hurt.” said Cedric.

“What are you talking about, Mr. Diggory?” asked Professor McGonagall.

In answer Cedric handed Professor McGonagall the letter which she handed to Professor Dumbledore after she read it.

“Miss Potter, I apologize for this, but I had to inform your Aunt and Uncle of your transformation. I didn’t expect this result.” said Dumbledore.

“I told you years ago they were the worst sort of Muggle’s imaginable. What’s Miss Potter to do now?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“I will have to think on this, but let’s focus on why she ended up in the Hospital Wing. Who attacked you, Miss Potter?” asked Dumbledore.

“I only recognized two of them, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe from Ravenclaw, but there were some older girls from Hufflepuff and Slytherin as well.” said Jasmine.

“I saw all of them leave the bathroom when I was coming from the Entrance Hall, Professor. I recognized the Hufflepuff girls, but I don’t know the names of the Slytherin girls.” said Cedric.

Professor Dumbledore called for a House Elf to bring his Pensieve.

“Mr. Diggory, as you are taking Ancient Runes you probably know what this device is. Miss Potter, this is a Pensieve. It is used to view memories. May I have a copy of both of your memories so we may identify the two girls that neither of you can identify?” asked Dumbledore.

They both agreed and Cedric explained to Jasmine how to copy the memory after he finished copying his. The professors both went inside to view the memories. After coming back out Professor McGonagall went to Jasmines bedside and hugged her.

“Don’t you listen to what those girls said, Miss Potter. As Miss Granger told you the Wizarding world is more accepting of what you have gone through, but there are those who will always be prejudiced. Those girls were just jealous, I hope you understand that. Jealousy, however, does not excuse their attack on you.” said Professor McGonagall. “Albus we have to contact the Aurors so Miss Potter can press charges.”

“Is that absolutely necessary, Minerva?” asked Dumbledore.

“Of course it is. You saw what they did to her. If I hadn’t found her she would’ve died in that bathroom. You saw how many cuts she had.” said Cedric.

“I agree with Mr. Diggory.” said Madame Pomfrey.

“Very well, I’ll contact the Aurors and meet them at the entrance. Professor McGonagall, please gather the girls and take them to my office. Madame Pomfrey, will you please join Professor McGonagall so the Aurors will have your report as well. I’m sure Mr. Diggory won’t mind keeping Miss Potter company.” said Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall left the Hospital Wing. Professor Dumbledore turned to follow them, but then turned back.

“Miss Potter, I would like to apologize. Hearing what those girls said to you made me think about how I reacted to your condition. I was wrong to place the Prophecy over your own welfare and to say that I was disappointed in you for choosing your own health over it.” said Dumbledore.

“I still don’t even know what Prophecy you are referring to, Professor.” said Jasmine.

“Once you are fully recovered I’ll have you come to my office and I’ll show it to you. Take good care of her, Mr. Diggory.” said Dumbledore.

“I will sir.” said Cedric.


	6. Hospital Wing Conversations

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6: Hospital Wing Conversations**

**Hospital Wing**

Once Dumbledore left the Great Hall, Jasmine was starting to feel nervous being alone with Cedric.

“You don’t have to stay here with me, Cedric. I’ll be ok here by myself if you need to go to class.” said Jasmine.

“I can miss classes for today. I’ll just have to go and get the homework so I don’t get in trouble for not turning it in.” said Cedric.

“Won’t you be in trouble for missing classes though?” asked Jasmine.

“Professor Sprout will understand and explain to the other professors so I won’t get in trouble.” said Cedric. “Will you tell me what happened in the bathroom before you ended up how I found you? I have an idea based on what Professor McGonagall said to you after they came out of the Pensieve, but I’d still like you to tell me.”

“They told me that you deserved to be with a real girl, that you were too good for me. They called me a freak and told me that I was to leave you alone. They also said that I should’ve just died instead of having the change done because I was an abomination, a freak pretending to be a girl. I told them I was a real girl and refused to leave you alone. Then Cho cut my cheek and asked me if I was going to leave you alone. I said no and they all started sending curses. I tried to shield then fight back but there were too many of them.” said Jasmine with tears falling down her cheeks.

Cedric pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shoulder.

“How did you find me?” asked Jasmine when she laid back in bed.

“Well you dropped your letter and I knew that once things were explained I’d be ok with missing class so I told Hermione and Ron to go to class and I’d go and find you. The only problem was that I had no idea where you would’ve gone other than the Gryffindor Common Room or the Quidditch Pitch. I had just came back in the castle and was going down the hall from the Great hall when I saw the six of them come out of the bathroom and I heard what they were saying and I checked in there and found you. If I had thought to check the girl’s bathroom first this would’ve never happened to you.” said Cedric.

“It’s not your fault, Cedric.” said Jasmine.

“Do you want to talk about your letter?” asked Cedric.

“I have no idea what I’m going to do. I know that students aren’t allowed to stay at Hogwarts. I don’t want to end up in an orphanage. My Uncle always threatened me with that and he made it sound so horrible.” said Jasmine.

“Maybe Ron or Hermione’s parents would take you in.” said Cedric.

“I wouldn’t want to be a burden to either of their families.” said Jasmine.

“Why would you be a burden?” asked Cedric.

“Hermione’s parents are both Dentists and they go on vacation during the summer, but barely get to see her the rest of the year and I don’t want to take that time with her parents away from her. I was at Ron’s house the summer before 2nd year and I thought it was absolutely amazing. They were everything that I always thought a family should be and it would be wonderful to live there with them, but they don’t have a lot of money and I will not make them provide for me at the expense of themselves.” said Jasmine.

“You could always pay them rent or work out some financial arrangement where you help out with food.” said Cedric.

“I don’t know how long I could do that. All I have is my vault and it’s paying for Hogwarts. I don’t think there’s enough.” said Jasmine.

“If your trust vault works the same as mine, which I’m sure it does when it gets below 5,000 Galleons it just refills from your family vault.” said Cedric.

“I was only told about my one vault. I don’t know anything about a family vault.” said Jasmine.

“Well you are the Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Your family has been around since the time of Merlin. You’ll have a family vault. You should write the Goblin’s and get an account statement from them. In fact I’d find out why they haven’t been sending them to you already.” said Cedric.

“Professor Dumbledore mentioned something about being my Magical Guardian. Is it possible that he would get the account statements?” asked Jasmine.

“Yes, but he still is required to show them to you.” said Cedric.

“I’ll add it to the list of things I need to talk to him about. So about the Hogsmeade Weekend.” said Jasmine.

“You’re still going with me aren’t you?” asked Cedric.

“Are you sure you want me to?” asked Jasmine looking down.

Cedric placed his fingers on her chin and raised her head up and said, “I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else.”

“I wish I could get away with not telling you this, but I have Hermione in my head yelling at me that I need to tell you that I don’t have permission to go to Hogsmeade. My relatives wouldn’t sign the permission slip. I don’t think that should matter now that I’ve been kicked out, but anyways I can still go if you don’t have anything against being with someone who is breaking school rules.” said Jasmine.

“I’ve heard the rumors about your adventures from the last two years so if you’re telling me that you have a way to get into Hogsmeade without getting caught then it will be fun to be involved in one of your adventures personally. Where do you want to meet?” asked Cedric.

“Outside of Honeyduke’s.” said Jasmine.

Jasmine and Cedric spent some more time talking when it got to be lunch time and Madame Pomfrey came back into the Hospital Wing followed by Ron and Hermione.

“Professor McGonagall had me bring your friends to see you. The four of you can eat lunch together, but then you three have to go to class and Miss Potter will need to rest.” said Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey then called a House Elf to bring the four of them something for lunch and went into her office.

“What happened, Jasmine?” asked Hermione.

Jasmine told Hermione and Ron what happened with Cedric’s help.

“Do you know what’s going to happen to the girls?” asked Hermione.

“They deserve to rot in Azkaban.” said Ron with Cedric nodding in agreement.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen to them, but with the Aurors being called in there’s a better chance of them being expelled.” said Jasmine.

“What are you going to do about the Dursley’s?” asked Ron.

“Cedric talked to me about that and I want to write a letter to your parents, Ron. Do you think you can take it to the Owlery and send it before dinner?” asked Jasmine.

“You’re going to ask if you can stay with us? That’s great.” said Ron.

“You think they’ll agree? They won’t have an issue with me because of the…” started Jasmine, but Ron stopped her.

“Not at all. That won’t be an issue at all. Mum will be ecstatic to have another girl. She’s said all these years that she wished some of us had been girls instead of boys.” said Ron laughing.

“Ok, I’ll write the letter and have it ready for you after classes.” said Jasmine.

Madame Pomfrey came back out and told Hermione and Ron to go to class. She told Cedric to stay where he was then checked over Jasmine and gave her another potion for the pain.

“Madame Bones wants to question you about the attack. She’s already seen the memories that you and Cedric provided, but wants to get your statements in person. Do you feel up to doing this now? I can tell her to wait if you need to rest.” said Madame Pomfrey.

“I can talk to her now. I want this to be over with.” said Jasmine.

Madame Pomfrey went to her office to floo Professor Dumbledore and let him know for them to come down. After just a few minutes Professor Dumbledore came in followed by a stern looking woman. She went over again what happened and why while Cedric told her what he heard and the condition he found Jasmine in when he found her in the bathroom.

“What’s going to happen to them?” asked Jasmine.

“For now they have been sent home, but there will be a trial, Miss Potter. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to testify. I wish that you didn’t have to relive this over and over, but there is no other option.” said Madame Bones.

“Do you think they’ll end up in Azkaban?” asked Cedric.

“It’s a possibility, but highly unlikely. I wish I could give you an idea, but with their ages there are too many unknowns as to how the Wizengamot will sentence them.” said Madame Bones.

“Thank you, Madame Bones.” said Jasmine.

“You’re welcome, Miss Potter. I hope you feel better soon.” said Madame Bones before turning and leaving.

“Professor Dumbledore, I have some questions for you.” said Jasmine.

Cedric got up and was going to excuse himself, but Jasmine stopped him.

“You can stay, Cedric. You helped me come up with these questions.” said Jasmine.

“What can I help you with, Miss Potter?” asked Dumbledore.

“Since you are my Magical Guardian does that mean that you are in control of my accounts at Gringott’s?” asked Jasmine.

“I do not have control over your accounts, but I do receive your statements from them.” said Dumbledore.

“Why have you never told me about them?” asked Jasmine.

“You can’t receive access to your family vault until you are 17, so I didn’t think it was necessary to make you aware of that until you were older.” said Dumbledore.

“That wasn’t your choice, Professor. You know that by keeping those statements and any other mail from her you can be seen as interfering with an Ancient and Noble House.” said Cedric.

“It was not my intention to interfere, Mr. Diggory.” said Dumbledore.

“Do you have any ideas as to where I can go now that I’m no longer welcome at the Dursley’s?” asked Jasmine.

“I was planning on trying to convince your Aunt and Uncle to change their minds and allow you to return home.” said Dumbledore.

“I won’t go where I am not wanted.” said Jasmine.

“They are your family, Miss Potter.” said Dumbledore.

“They never treated me like family. I’m not returning there. I’ve asked Ron to send a letter of mine asking Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if they will take me in. I have learned that the vault that I thought was the only one I have is a trust vault that gets refilled from the family vault so I have enough money to work out an arrangement with them.” said Jasmine.

“I don’t have a problem with you doing that, Miss Potter, but you might have a hard time convincing Molly to take anything from you. Might I suggest going to Arthur and making an arrangement with him. He will refuse to take a lot from you, but he’ll be more easily convinced to take something.” said Dumbledore.

“Ok, I’ll do that.” said Jasmine.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” asked Dumbledore.

“Since you’re my Magical Guardian can’t you give me permission to go to Hogsmeade?” asked Jasmine.

“I could, but you know that Sirius Black is on the loose and looking for you.” said Dumbledore.

“No, he’s looking for Harry Potter, Professor. He has no idea what I currently look like.” said Jasmine.

“You are correct on that, but it is still dangerous.” said Dumbledore and Jasmine gave him a puppy dog look. Dumbledore sighed. “Very well, I’ll let Professor McGonagall know that you have permission to visit Hogsmeade.” said Dumbledore.

“Thank you, Professor and I’d appreciate it if I could have the statement from the Goblin’s when the next one comes in.” said Jasmine.

“I’ll see that you receive it, Miss Potter. Now I must get back to work and you must get some rest.” said Dumbledore before leaving.

“You should be able to leave after breakfast tomorrow. I’d say go to class, Mr. Diggory, but you might as well just have the rest of the day off. I’ll allow you a few more minutes, but then Miss Potter must get some rest.” said Madame Pomfrey.

“Isn’t it wonderful? I get to go to Hogsmeade with you without sneaking out.” said Jasmine.

“I was this close to being a part of one of your adventures, but the point is that I get to spend the day with you.” said Cedric.

“You practically spent all day with me today.” said Jasmine.

“I don’t think the Hospital Wing is what I had in mind when I asked you on a date.” said Cedric.

“Probably not, but I appreciate you being here for me.” said Jasmine.

“Anytime, Jasmine. I better get out of here before Madame Pomfrey chases me out.” said Cedric.

“Will you sit with us at lunch tomorrow?” asked Jasmine.

“Will you stay for the whole meal?” asked Cedric.

“I make no promises.” said Jasmine giggling.

“Well, I’ll just have to keep your interest so you’ll stay.” said Cedric laughing. “I’ll come see you with Hermione and Ron before dinner.”

As Cedric left Jasmine started to drift off to sleep. She couldn’t wait till Saturday. In three days she had a date with Cedric Diggory. At that though she suddenly sat up in bed.

“What will I wear?” asked Jasmine to an empty room.

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who have read this story so far. If you like what you've read or even if you don't please leave me a comment.**


	7. First Date and a Happy Patronus Memory

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7: First Date and a Happy Patronus Memory**

Saturday was finally here and Jasmine was a wreck. Hermione woke up and found her throwing clothes from her wardrobe onto the bed.

“Jasmine, what are you doing? I thought we figured out what you were going to wear yesterday.” said Hermione.

“And the fact that you were going to let me wear that really makes me question your fashion sense.” said Jasmine.

Lavender and Parvati laughed and Hermione glared at them.

“It’s cold outside, Jasmine. It’s not like he’s going to get to see what you’re wearing anyways.” said Hermione.

“Are you a Witch or not, Hermione? We have warming charms.” said Lavender picking up a sparkling green dress that she said would work wonderful with her eyes.

“Was that so hard, Hermione?” asked Jasmine.

“You looked at that dress three times and didn’t pick it either.” said Hermione.

Jasmine just stuck her tongue out at Hermione and got dressed and asked Lavender to fix her hair and help her with her makeup.

“You look beautiful, Jasmine, but something is missing. I know. Here you can borrow this necklace. Would you like me to pierce your ears?” asked Lavender.

“Will it hurt?” asked Jasmine.

“No. The spell has a numbing charm included with it.” said Lavender.

“I have some earrings you can have.” said Parvati.

Jasmine agreed and Lavender did the spell on both of her ears while Parvati got the earrings and helped her put them on.

“Now you’re perfect. Let’s go get you a husband.” squealed Lavender while pushing Jasmine out the door followed Parvati.

“This is just a date. She’s not even thinking about marriage yet.” said Hermione following after them.

The four of them made it down to the Great Hall and Lavender and Parvati went and sat with Dean and Seamus while Jasmine found Ron and Cedric.

“What took you two so long? I was waiting for you, but I got hungry.” said Ron.

“Jasmine took forever to get ready.” said Hermione.

“Well you look beautiful, Jasmine.” said Cedric.

“Thank you. You look beautiful too, Cedric. I mean… handsome.” said Jasmine blushing a bright red.

“I’ll take being called beautiful.” said Cedric laughing.

Breakfast ended and everyone that had permission started heading out to go to Hogsmeade. Cedric held Jasmine’s hand as they exited the gates and helped her into the carriage that would take them to the village.

“Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?” asked Cedric.

“I only saw The Three Broomsticks and Honeyduke’s when I came here last time so anywhere you want is fine?” said Jasmine.

“Well we’ll visit everywhere since this is your first official visit to the village.” said Cedric.

“That sounds great.” said Jasmine.

When they got to the village Cedric helped Jasmine out of the carriage and they started walking down the street. They stopped at Honeyduke’s and Cedric bought both of them some chocolates. Jasmine tried to say that she could by her own, but Cedric pretended not to hear her. They decided not to go into the bookstore or the store that sold Quills, Parchment and Ink since this was a date. They did stop in the joke shop though, but didn’t purchase anything.

Jasmine’s feet were starting to hurt so she wanted to sit down for a little bit so Cedric took them into Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop. When they walked in they were bombarded with pink. There were heart shaped bubbles floating around the shop while couples snogged at the tables their tea forgotten. She loved the place, but could see that Cedric wasn’t completely comfortable being in the place.

Cedric pulled her chair out for her and excused himself then went up to the counter and talked to the woman there. When he returned to the table he had a pink rose that he gave her.

“Thank you, Cedric. It’s beautiful. Is this place always like this or is it just because Valentine’s Day is on Monday?” asked Jasmine.

“I don’t know for sure. I’ve never been in here before. I can see that my friends were right about the snogging though.” said Cedric.

“Do you want to…” trailed off Jasmine nervously looking at the other couples.

“Jasmine, no. I didn’t bring you here for that. I mean… maybe one day… we can…” stuttered Cedric.

Jasmine giggled at him trying to get his meaning across.

“I understand, Cedric. Maybe one day, but only if I want to.” said Jasmine as the woman from the counter brought them some tea.

“Yes, exactly.” said Cedric.

“I really like you, Cedric.” said Jasmine.

“I really like you too, Jasmine.” said Cedric.

“Why? I mean you can have anyone you want. Why do you like me?” asked Jasmine.

“You underestimate yourself.” said Cedric.

“Of course I do, Cedric. While I have known my whole life that I was a girl this is still new to others and I have recently had it proven to me that not everyone is ok with people like me. So why me?” asked Jasmine.

“Why not you, Jasmine. You’re right that there are people out there who are going to who don’t like who you are, but that is their problem. I’ll admit that when you were Harry that I admired you for your skills at Quidditch and for that I would’ve liked to have been your friend, but with us being in different houses and years it would’ve been difficult.” said Cedric.

“But we’re still in different houses and years.” said Jasmine.

“Yes, that’s true, but when you first came into the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall introduced you I thought you were so beautiful. Before you say anything let me finish. It’s not just about your looks, but that’s how this started. I mean I know that my looks are part of why you like me so yes your looks are a part of it, but you are also an amazing seeker and if the stories I’ve heard are true you are fiercely loyal and brave and when I put that all together you are someone I really want to get to know better.” said Cedric.

Jasmine had tears in her eyes and Cedric conjured a napkin for her to wipe her eyes.

“When I first woke up after my transformation and realized that I liked boys you were the first person I thought of. Hermione thought you were too old for me, but I told her that I thought you were cute and that you were really nice when you tried to get Madame Hooch to give us a rematch because you caught the Snitch when I fell because of the Dementor’s. That’s all I really know about you, but I would really like to get to know you better also.” said Jasmine.

“Well it looks like we are on the same page. We can spend some time getting to know one another the rest of the school year, but right now I just want to know one thing.” said Cedric.

“What?” asked Jasmine.

“What’s the difference between me and Ron?” asked Cedric laughing.

“I forgot you were there for that. Can we come back to that at a later date?” asked Jasmine turning red again.

“I’ll remind you later. Well I’m getting hungry and the only thing they have here to eat are muffins. Would you like to get lunch at The Three Broomsticks?” asked Cedric.

“Yes, but I want to do one thing first while we are here.” said Jasmine.

“What?” asked Cedric and Jasmine answered him by leaning over the table and kissing him.

“Well that was way better than Ron’s kiss.” said Jasmine giggling.

“You kissed Ron?” asked Cedric.

Jasmine told him the story as they walked to The Three Broomsticks. They said hi to Ron and Hermione, but got their own booth since this was a date. They talked about Jasmine’s first two years at Hogwarts.

“You-Know-Who was actually possessing Quirrel, a Basilisk was the cause of the petrification’s last year and now you have Sirius Black coming for you this year. And here I’ve been worrying about my O.W.L.s. What trouble do you have planned for next year?” asked Cedric laughing.

“I don’t plan the trouble. It just happens. That’s enough about me. What do you think you’ll do after you graduate?” asked Jasmine.

“I don’t really know. I know my father wants me to join his department at the Ministry. He’s the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but a Ministry job isn’t appealing to me.” said Cedric.

“Well you have some time to figure it out.” said Jasmine.

They went to a few more shops including a jewelry store. Jasmine liked the necklace that Lavender let her borrow and wanted to find one like it. Before going in she told Cedric that she was going to buy it and if she saw him pull out one Knut she would hex him in a part of his body that he wouldn’t like. While she was looking at the necklaces he was whispering with the attendant, but she didn’t see any money exchanged between them and when she picked her necklace the attendant charged her for it so she was happy that he hadn’t tried to pay for it behind her back.

They walked back to the carriages and he helped her inside again before getting in himself.

“Would you like to come again with me tomorrow?” asked Cedric.

“I’m sorry. I would love to, but after breakfast I have to meet with Professor Lupin. He’s going to teach me a way to keep the Dementor’s away. They seem to affect me badly.” said Jasmine.

“Well after your finished I’ll meet you for lunch.” said Cedric.

“That sounds good.” said Jasmine leaning in to give Cedric another kiss.

“Still better than Ron?” asked Cedric laughing.

“Definitely.” said Jasmine.

Cedric walked Jasmine to the portrait of the fat lady and after another kiss said he’d see her at dinner. Jasmine gave the fat lady the password and made it up to her dorm. Lavender and Parvati were already there, but Hermione wasn’t. She gave Lavender her necklace back and showed her and Parvati the one that she bought. They were in the middle of grilling her about the date when Hermione came in.

“What’s going on?” asked Hermione.

“Jasmine was just telling us about her date.” said Parvati.

“How’d it go?” asked Hermione.

“Her and Cedric kissed three times.” blurted out Lavender before Jasmine could answer.

“What was it like?” asked Hermione.

“Heavenly.” said Jasmine.

“Well you’ll need to come down from that cloud. It’s time for dinner and I don’t want you falling down the stairs.” said Hermione.

*******

The next day after breakfast Jasmine went to the D.A.D.A. classroom for her lesson with Professor Lupin. After her transformation she’d asked him if her parents would’ve accepted her and he told her that they loved her and that they wouldn’t have stopped loving her.

Professor Lupin explained to her how the Patronus Charm worked and told her that there was a Boggart in the trunk and that it would turn into a Dementor so she could practice the spell. The first couple times she was able to get a mist and Professor Lupin told her she needed a happier memory. She then used the memory of her first kiss with Cedric and while the mist still didn’t fully form, it was stronger and she could’ve sworn she saw antlers starting to form.

Professor Lupin gave her some chocolate and told her that he’d send a message to let her know when they could practice again.

Cedric was waiting for her when she got down to the Great Hall. She noticed he was holding a basket in his hand.

“I thought you might enjoy lunch out by the lake.” said Cedric.

“That sounds wonderful.” said Jasmine.

They walked down to the lake and Cedric pulled out a blanket from the basket and set out the food. He also cast a warming charm over them so they wouldn’t freeze.

“So have you gotten yourself a new broom? You play Ravenclaw next weekend.” said Cedric.

“I was practicing on a school broom, but Professor McGonagall gave me back the Firebolt I got for Christmas on Thursday. I swear Wood would’ve had a stroke if I ended up playing the game on a school broom.” said Jasmine laughing.

“You have a Firebolt? Why did Professor McGonagall have it?” asked Cedric.

“Professor McGonagall took it and had Professor Flitwick and Professor Lupin check it over for curses and other dangerous spells. It was sent to me anonymously and they thought it had been sent by Sirius Black.” said Jasmine.

“That makes sense. I don’t mean to go all Quidditch freak on you, but can I have a go on your broom?” asked Cedric.

“Sure let’s go inside and I’ll get it and we’ll head out to the Quidditch Pitch.” said Jasmine.

Once Jasmine and Cedric got to the pitch, Jasmine had a better idea.

“You really want to try out this broom, right?” asked Jasmine and Cedric nodded. “How about this. We both use a school broom and if you catch the Snitch you get to try out the Firebolt.”

“I don’t know, Jasmine. You are an amazing Seeker. The only reason I caught the Snitch was because you fell. I don’t think I’d have a chance. How about this. Win or lose I get to ride the Firebolt, but if I win you have to come and sit at the Hufflepuff table with me all next week.” said Cedric.

“What do I get if I win?” asked Jasmine.

“What do you want?” asked Cedric.

Jasmine’s face turned a bright red and she whispered,

“I want you to snog me like those couples at Madam Puddifoot’s.”

“What was that?” asked Cedric.

“I want you to snog me like those couples at Madam Puddifoot’s.” said Jasmine louder.

“You’re making me want to let you win.” said Cedric laughing.

“You’re an honorable person and I know you won’t throw the match.” said Jasmine.

Cedric knew Jasmine was right so they both went and got school brooms and the practice Snitch and left the Firebolt in the shed. Jasmine through the Snitch up into the air then after waiting a minute the two of them mounted their brooms and took off searching.

After circling the pitch for several minutes with no luck, Jasmine decided to have some fun. Cedric had been shadowing her and watching her more than looking for the Snitch so she acted like she saw the Snitch and shot straight up into the air with Cedric following close behind her she then shot straight down and sped her way toward the ground and skimmed the ground with her feet as she pulled back up. After she leveled off she saw that Cedric had given up a while back.

“You’re crazy. I can’t believe you did that with a school broom.” said Cedric.

Just then Jasmine saw the Snitch hovering around the goals at the other end of the pitch and she shot passed Cedric. At first Cedric thought she was playing with him again, but then saw the Snitch as well. His hesitation cost him and Jasmine caught the Snitch while flying through the middle ring.

As they landed Jasmine was laughing.

“So you think I’m crazy? That’s not something you’re supposed to tell a girl you like, Cedric.” said Jasmine.

“Well I don’t actually think you are crazy, but it’s a miracle you pulled off that feint on this rickety thing.” said Cedric gesturing to the broom she was carrying.

They put the brooms back into the shed, but before Cedric could grab the Firebolt, Jasmine took Cedric and pulled him around to the side of the shed.

“It’s time to collect my winnings.” said Jasmine grinning.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this yet. I can wait for you to be ready.” said Cedric.

“Just this once. I want to see what it’s like. I’ll let you know if we can do it more later on.” said Jasmine leaning forward.

Cedric leaned forward and captured her lips and after a few moments they both parted their lips and started exploring with their tongues causing a moan to escape from Jasmine. When they stopped Jasmine was smiling up at Cedric.

“I think we’ll be doing that again.” said Jasmine.

“I hope so, but now I really want to try that Firebolt.” said Cedric taking the broom out of the shed.

“You like the Firebolt more than me.” pouted Jasmine.

“That’s not possible.” said Cedric as he mounted the broom and took off.

**Author’s Note: Here’s the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next we’ll have the trial and we’ll speed up a little to get through the rest of third year. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have** **left Kudos. Please leave Kudos and leave a comment to let me know what you think.  
**


	8. Agreements and Arguments

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 8: Agreements and Arguments**

The next morning when Jasmine woke up she found a dozen pink roses and a box on her nightstand. She opened the box to find a smaller box and a letter inside. She read the letter first.

**_Jasmine,_ **

**_You said I couldn’t buy your necklace, but you didn’t  
say I couldn’t buy you any jewelry, so I asked the  
attendant to pick out these to match your necklace._ **

**_Happy Valentine’s Day  
Cedric_ **

Jasmine opened the smaller box and saw a pair of diamond earrings that did work well with the necklace she picked out. As she was admiring the earrings she suddenly realized that she hadn’t gotten anything for Cedric. She’d never even thought about it or that she would be in this situation.

“What do you have there?” asked Hermione.

“Cedric got me these beautiful earrings and I don’t have anything to give him.” said Jasmine.

“He’ll understand. It’s your first Valentine’s Day, but if you want to have something at least give him one of your Chocolate Frog’s and make him a card real quick before breakfast.” said Hermione.

Jasmine went and showered quickly and got ready and made the card. She and Hermione grabbed Ron and headed to breakfast. When they got there Cedric was at the entrance to the Great Hall. Jasmine walked up and pulled him down to her for a long kiss. Hermione shook her head disapprovingly as she walked by.

“Miss Potter, restrain yourself please.” said Professor McGonagall. As she walked by them she looked at Cedric and Jasmine could’ve swore she heard her say, “Well done, Miss Potter.”

Apparently Cedric heard it too cause he was blushing.

“I take it you liked your present.” said Cedric as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

“I loved the earrings and the flowers. I wish I had something better from you, but I didn’t think about it.” said Jasmine handing him the card and the Chocolate Frog.

“It’s ok. At least you thought to bring me something. In my third year I was asked to Hogsmeade by a girl and I didn’t realize that it meant that obviously we were dating and I didn’t get her anything for Valentine’s Day. She was highly offended and I ended up in the Hospital Wing having my nose and ears returned to their normal size.” said Cedric.

“Madame Pomfrey does do good work.” said Professor McGonagall. “The Headmaster would like to see you as soon as you’re finished eating.”

“Well at least I get to spend Valentine’s Day with you.” said Jasmine trying to not sound nervous.

“Not exactly the best way to spend the day.” said Cedric.

When the mail came, Errol crashed into the table in front of them.

“Bloody bird.” said Ron and Hermione smacked him on the arm.

“Language, Ron.” said Hermione.

Jasmine took the letter from Errol and looked at it.

“What’s wrong?” asked Cedric.

“I’m scared. What if they said no?” asked Jasmine.

“Not bloody likely.” said Ron.

“Ron, language!” said Hermione.

“You’ve known me for three years. You should know I’m not going to stop.” said Ron.

Jasmine tuned out there argument and opened the letter.

**_Jasmine,_ **

**_I’m so sorry to hear what those horrible Muggles did to you. Molly and I would be happy to have you stay with us. It’s the least we can do after you saving Ginny last year. I hope the rest of the year goes well for you and look forward to seeing you on the platform._ **

**_Arthur Weasley_ **

“They said yes!” said Jasmine showing them the letter.

“That’s wonderful.” said Hermione.

“I knew they would. I wonder why dad wrote you though. I thought Mum would’ve.” said Ron.

“Well now you won’t be too far away during the summer.” said Cedric.

**Headmaster’s Office**

“Good morning Miss Potter, Mister Diggory.” said Dumbledore as Jasmine and Cedric entered the office.

“Good morning, Professor.” said Jasmine and Cedric.

“Madam Bones contacted me and the two of you are needed at the Ministry. She is sending an Auror to escort you shortly. Ah, here he is.” said Dumbledore as the floo activated.

“Professor Dumbledore, it is good to see you.” said the Auror.

“It’s good to see you as well, Kingsley.” said Dumbledore.

“Miss Potter, Mr. Diggory if you’ll come with me.” said Kingsley.

**The Ministry of Magic**

Jasmine stumbled out of the floo, but was caught by Cedric and Kingsley.

“I hate floo travel.” said Jasmine.

“You’ll get used to it.” said Cedric.

After registering with security, Kingsley led them to Madam Bones’ office.

“Thank you for bringing them, Kingsley. I’ll take care of them from here.” said Madam Bones.

“Professor Dumbledore said that you needed us, but didn’t tell us why.” said Jasmine.

“The parents of the girls wish to meet with you. They want to see if there is a way to avoid a public trial which would be an embarrassment to their houses.” said Madam Bones.

“That explains why Jasmine is here, but I’m just a witness to what happened. It’d solely be up to her to accept any deal.” said Cedric.

“If Miss Potter agrees to their deal you would be required to swear an oath to not reveal the details of the attack to the press or anyone who doesn’t already know.” said Madam Bones.

“I wondered why the Daily Prophet hadn’t printed anything about the attack. What did they pay you to keep this quiet?” asked Cedric angrily.

“I resent the accusation, Mr. Diggory. Miss Potter, you have to understand that if this goes to trial you may very well lose and keeping this out of the press benefits you as much if not more than it does them.” said Madam Bones.

“I’ll listen to what they have to say.” said Jasmine understanding what she was implying.

“They’re waiting for us in a conference room down the hall.” said Madam Bones getting up to take them there.

The three of them entered the room and took their seats.

“Before we start I’ll remind you that the Auror office is just down the hall. If any of you cause any trouble I swear you’ll be in Azkaban by the end of the day. Do I make myself clear?” asked Madam Bones receiving nods from everyone present. “Ok. Have you decided whether you want separate deals or one that will apply to all of you?”

“We’ve decided on one deal for everyone? As my daughter was the ringleader, so to speak, it’s been decided that I speak for all of us.” said Lord Chang. “Miss Potter, I offer apologies for what happened to you and ask what it would take for this to not go to trial?”

“I’ve begun to realize that the Wizarding World is not as understanding of my change as I was initially led to believe, either because my best friend confused having a solution as acceptance or because Professor McGonagall wants to believe in the best of people, I don’t know. But that’s not the issue nor is the opinion that I should’ve just let my core overload and kill me instead of becoming the freak I am according to all of your daughters.” said Jasmine looking at all of them before laughing.

“Jasmine?” asked Cedric worriedly.

“I’m sorry I was just thinking about the letter from my Aunt. You see my relatives already thought I was a freak and when I finally became who I was supposed to be they kicked me out and you inform me that even in a world of freaks, which is what all of us are according to my relatives, that I’m a freak.

“Anyways I’m getting off topic. The issue is that your daughters out of their jealousy attacked me and left me to die on the floor. So let’s start there, Lord Chang. I can’t accept your apology or any deal unless the girl’s themselves apologize to me personally. Not for their beliefs or even your beliefs because of who I am, but for the attack itself. I might also want to add that I’ve recently learned that my family is an important one. One of the Sacred Twenty-Eight if I remember correctly. I am the Heiress, not to mention the last member of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. An Ancient and Noble House that you came close to ending. The Ministry doesn’t take kindly to that do they, Madam Bones?” asked Jasmine.

“No they don’t.” said Madam Bones.

“I think it is acceptable that they personally apologize to you…” said Lord Chang.

“I will not apologize to that…” yelled one of the Slytherin girls.

“You will do as you are told! Were you not listening!? Miss Potter can finish our family if she wanted! Apologize now or you will be disowned!” said her father.

After that outburst all six of the girls gave their apologies.

“While I don’t for an instant believe the sincerity of those apologies I know they’re the best I will get. I only have one other condition for accepting the deal that this doesn’t go to trial or to the press. I want an oath from the six of them that they will not attempt to harm me in any way including having someone else do it for them for the remainder of their time at Hogwarts.” said Jasmine.

“That is acceptable as well.” said Lord Chang.

“Ok. As soon as the girl’s give their oaths everyone will give their oaths that they will not speak to anyone about this incident.” said Madam Bones.

“Madam Bones, you should know that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were already told what happened.” said Jasmine.

“Auror Shacklebolt will be going back to Hogwarts with you to get their oaths as well as the professors and Madam Pomfrey.” said Madam Bones.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

After all the oaths were given Jasmine and Cedric were taken back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore called Madam Pomfrey and asked her to come to his office and then asked Professor McGonagall to bring Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. When Ron and Hermione came in Jasmine could tell that they’d been arguing again. Kingsley got everyone’s oaths and the four of them were dismissed.

“What’s going on now?” asked Jasmine.

“Ron lost Scabbers.” said Hermione.

“I haven’t lost him. You’re bloody cat ate him.” said Ron.

“You don’t know that.” said Hermione.

Ron didn’t say anything, but just took off by himself.

“Hermione, you know it’s possible that Crookshanks did eat Scabbers. If you’d at least acknowledge that, Ron might not be so mad at you.” said Cedric.

“I know. I’ll go find him and apologize.” said Hermione.

“How did you do that? I’ve known them for three years and could never get either of them to agree they were wrong.” said Jasmine.

“When you look as good as I do people tend to listen to you.” said Cedric haughtily.

“Shut up, pretty boy.” said Jasmine giggling.

**Author’s Note: Thank you to everyone who is reading and to those who have left Kudos. If you haven't done so please leave Kudos and a comment to let me know what you think.**


	9. Siriusly? You're a Dog.

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 9: Siriusly? You’re a Dog.**

Sirius Black was seen in Hogwarts again. After leaving Jasmine, Hermione and Cedric, Ron had went to the dorm and found Sirius looking around the room with a knife in his hand. Sirius ran and made it out of the common room pushing by Hermione as she came in. The castle was searched again, but there was no sign of him.

“I don’t get why Sirius was looking around the boy’s dormitory.” said Cedric at breakfast the next day.

“Well Ron’s dad did say that Sirius would want to kill me.” said Jasmine.

“And Sirius wouldn’t know that you wouldn’t be in the boy’s dorm anymore.” said Cedric.

“What doesn’t make sense to me is that Jasmine was clearly not there, but Sirius was searching the whole room for something. I think we’re missing something.” said Hermione.

*******

A few days after the close call with Sirius, Jasmine, Hermione, Ron and Cedric were heading down to Hagrid’s to be there for him when Buckbeak was executed. Cedric tried to bow out saying that he had some last minute studying to do for his O.W.L.s, but Jasmine and Ron told him he’d been studying too much. Hermione argued that there’s no such thing as too much studying, but she was ignored. On their way down they saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle looking down the hill at Hagrid’s laughing. Malfoy turned when he heard them coming.

“Hey, Jasmine, why don’t you come over here with us? We’ve got a perfect view of where the beasts going to be put down.” said Draco.

“You foul, evil little cockroach!” yelled Hermione drawing her wand.

“Hermione why be so rude.” said Jasmine sweetly putting her hand on Hermione’s arm then walking over to Draco.

“Draco’s just being courteous. Isn’t that right, Draco?” asked Jasmine poking her finger on Draco’s nose. Draco nodded and Jasmine put her arm around Draco and rammed her knee into his crotch.

Crabbe and Goyle moved to attack Jasmine, but Cedric and Ron both had their wands out.

“You’re an idiot, Malfoy.” said Jasmine as she started to go down the hill.

Cedric and Ron followed, but Hermione added another kick to Malfoy before following.

“Before we get to Hagrid’s I have a question, Jasmine.” said Cedric.

“What’s that?” asked Jasmine.

“I know you’ve always been a girl, but you did used to have one of those. How can you just do that to a guy?” asked Cedric.

“I don’t know. Think about that before you make me mad.” said Jasmine laughing.

Jasmine knocked on Hagrid’s door. Hagrid was crying when he answered and let them inside and served them some tea.

“Yeh guy’s shouldn’ be here. They’ll be comin’ soon ter…” started Hagrid.

“We came here to be with you when they…” started Hermione.

“Yeh’ll be doin’ no such thing. Yeh think I wan’ yeh seeing tha’? As soon as yeh finish your tea yeh bes’ be out o’ here. Oh, Ron. I found summat tha’ belongs ter yeh.” said Hagrid handing Ron a rat.

“Scabbers!” said Ron.

“Mind yeh keep a better eye on ‘im from now on.” said Hagrid.

“I guess Crookshanks didn’t eat Scabbers after all. Looks like you owe someone an apology.” said Hermione.

“Hermione.” said Jasmine warningly.

“I’ll be sure to apologize to Crookshanks when I see him.” said Ron.

“I meant me!” yelled Hermione and a pot smashed.

“What was…? Ow, son of a bitch that hurt!” yelled Jasmine as something hit her in the head. “They’re coming.”

“Yeh lot can’ be seen here. Go on out the back.” said Hagrid.

The four of them left and went back up the hill. They couldn’t see Buckbeak, but they saw the executioner bring his axe down and knew it was done. They started heading back to the castle, but were stopped when Scabbers bit Ron and ran off. Ron chased Scabbers and caught him, but a black dog came running toward them and jumped and bit into Ron’s leg. Jasmine, Hermione and Cedric had tried to get to Ron, but the dog pulled him through a hole in the Whomping Willow.

Hermione tried to follow, but was hit in the stomach by a branch.

“Are you ok, Hermione?” asked Jasmine while Cedric drew his wand.

“I’ll be fine.” said Hermione.

“Immobulus.” said Cedric causing the tree to stay still.

The three of them went into the hole that Ron was pulled into followed the paw prints to upstairs. They found Ron, but instead of a dog they found Sirius Black.

“Well I was hoping Harry would be here when I took care of what should’ve been done 12 years ago.” said Sirius.

“Well I guess you’ll just have to settle for me, traitor.” said Jasmine angrily.

“Is there a name that goes with all this beautiful anger?” asked Sirius.

“My name is Jasmine Potter.” said Jasmine.

“Well that’ll be an interesting story to hear, but first I have business to attend to.” said Sirius drawing his wand.

“You’re going to pay for betraying my parents!” yelled Jasmine pulling her wand.

Before either of them could cast Remus came in and disarmed them both. Remus then hugged Sirius.

“You’ve been helping him?” asked Hermione.

“No, Hermione. You have to understand…” started Remus.

“I should’ve known that you couldn’t be trusted. Jasmine, he’s a Werewolf.” said Hermione.

“Well, Hermione I must say that you are the brightest witch of your age.” said Remus.

“Can we get this over with, Remus? I finally found him and he must pay.” said Sirius.

“I’ve never done anything to you and I’m not a boy so stop calling me him.” said Jasmine.

“I’m not talking about you, Jasmine. I promise when this is over we’ll talk.” said Sirius.

Professor Snape came in and started trading insults with Sirius. Jasmine was done with not knowing what was going on and took Hermione’s wand and fired the spell to disarm Snape, but because she was mad she used too much power and knocked him into the wall.

“Ok, tell me everything now.” said Jasmine.

Sirius and Remus told her everything and revealed Scabbers as Peter Pettigrew. Jasmine convinced them not to kill him and they bound him and went back through the hole in the tree. Remus had forgotten to take his potion and changed shortly after they were all out of the hole. Peter changed to a rat and ran off towards the Dark Forrest and Cedric ran after him. Remus stalked toward Jasmine and was about to attack her, but Sirius in his Animagus form jumped and attacked Remus. Sirius ended up getting hurt and Remus started towards Jasmine again when there was a howl and Remus ran off.

Jasmine went to where she’d seen Sirius and found him by the lake. Sirius tried to tell her to go as the Dementor’s came and started attacking them. Jasmine tried to do the Patronus Charm, but it only held them off for a minute. There were too many Dementor’s and just when Jasmine thought it was over there was a bright light and a solid Patronus drove off all the Dementor’s. She thought she saw someone before she passed out.

*******

Jasmine woke up to yelling. Ron was out in the bed next to her, most likely on potions from Madame Pomfrey. Hermione and Cedric were in beds too. Cedric had bandages on his right shoulder and leg.

“Who cast it then, Dumbledore? A corporeal Patronus just doesn’t appear from nowhere causing over 100 Dementor’s to flee.” said Fudge.

“The Dementor’s should’ve never been on the grounds in the first place, Fudge. You do realize that four students and two professors could’ve been kissed.” said Dumbledore.

“They were after Black!” yelled Fudge.

“Sirius is innocent!” yelled Jasmine.

“Keep quiet, child. I understand you’ve been through a horrible ordeal, but don’t speak about things you don’t know.” said Fudge before leaving the Hospital Wing.

Professor, Sirius is innocent. We found out that Ron’s rat Scabbers was actually Peter Pettigrew.” said Hermione.

“We all saw him.” said Jasmine.

“It’s true, Professor. I’m sorry, Jasmine. I tried to get Pettigrew, but he sent cutting spells at me before stunning me.” said Cedric.

“While I believe that all of you are telling the truth, Fudge and the rest of the Ministry aren’t going to believe four children. Perhaps if we had more time.” said Dumbledore looking at Hermione.

“Professor, you don’t mean.” said Hermione.

“Miss Granger you know the rules and you must not be seen. Even by yourselves. If you are lucky you might be able to save two lives. I’m going to lock the door and you must be back before I close the doors. I think three turns ought to do it. Good luck.” said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned and left.

“Cedric, since you and Ron are hurt it’ll just have to be me and Jasmine.” said Hermione pulling the necklace out from her shirt.

“Is that…?” started Cedric.

“Yes, it’s a Time-Turner. Professor McGonagall gave it to me at the start of term and I’ve been using it for all my classes. Come on Jasmine.” said Hermione before putting the chain over both of their heads and spinning the Time-Turner three times.

Jasmine and Hermione saw everyone moving backwards in and out of the Hospital Wing before they were the only ones in there. Hermione put the Time-Turner back into her shirt and they ran and exited the castle.

“Look, Jasmine we’re on our way to Hagrid’s.” said Hermione.

“That must be what Dumbledore meant by two lives. We can save Buckbeak.” said Jasmine.

Jasmine and Hermione went to Hagrid’s and kept out of sight.

“Pettigrew’s in there.” said Jasmine starting to move.

“No, Jasmine, you can’t.” said Hermione.

“Why not?” asked Jasmine.

“You’re in there right now, Jasmine. If you go in there you’ll think you’ve gone mad. You could accidentally kill yourself.” said Hermione.

“Fine.” said Jasmine.

“Look, there they come. Wait. We’re not leaving.” said Hermione looking down at the big pumpkin in front of her.

She saw the rocks in front of her and threw one breaking the pot. Then threw another hitting Jasmine in the head.

“I’ll get you back for that, Hermione. That really hurt.” said Jasmine.

While the Minister and Dumbledore were signing the parchments, Jasmine and Hermione were able to get Buckbeak away. They kept hidden, but made their way to where they could see everything going on and waited.

“I can’t believe we’re just going to sit here and let Pettigrew escape.” said Jasmine.

“We have to, Jasmine. I’m sorry.” said Hermione.

“Did you hear who cast the Patronus that sent all the Dementor’s away?” asked Jasmine changing the subject.

“No, but Professor Snape said that whoever it was had to be very powerful.” said Hermione.

“I thought I saw someone, but I couldn’t tell who it was.” said Jasmine.

“Look, there we all are.” said Hermione.

They watched while Remus changed and tried to attack Jasmine. When Sirius was hurt Hermione saw that nobody was going to get to Jasmine to save her so she howled which caused Remus to come after them. Jasmine grabbed Hermione and ran towards the Dark Forrest. Buckbeak was able to keep Remus busy.

“Jasmine where are we going? No, we can’t.” said Hermione when she realized where they were headed. They saw Cedric go down and Jasmine fired a Stunning Spell at Pettigrew, but missed.

Pettigrew disarmed Jasmine and Hermione.

“I thank you, Jasmine. You saved my life so in return I’ll let you live for now. We’ll see each other again.” said Peter before turning into a rat and running off.

Jasmine and Hermione found there wands and hurried over to see if they could find out who did the Patronus Charm. They didn’t see anyone coming and Jasmine realized that it had been her and so she went down closer and yelled, “Expecto Patronum!”

Once Jasmine and Sirius were taken back to the castle, Hermione and Jasmine flew on Buckbeak and broke Sirius out.

“I should’ve let you kill him before. You’re on the run still now, but at least he’d be dead.” said Jasmine.

“Pettigrew will meet his judgment eventually. I’m happy to have my goddaughter know that I’m innocent. I have to go, but write me and tell me that story as soon as you have a chance.” said Sirius.

“One more question before you go. Did you send me the Firebolt?” asked Jasmine.

“Yes. I watched the match where your broom got smashed up and thought I’d make up for all the missed birthdays and Christmases.” said Sirius.

“Jasmine, we need to hurry.” said Hermione.

Jasmine gave one more hug to Sirius and then started running back to the Hospital Wing with Hermione. They just got back as Dumbledore was shutting the doors. He pretended not to know what they had done and left them to go inside. Jasmine went over to Cedric.

“I’m sorry we just left you lying there on the ground, Cedric.” said Jasmine.

“That’s ok. I didn’t even know you were there.” said Cedric.

*******

The next morning Oliver came into the Hospital Wing.

“Jasmine, if you tell me that you are too hurt to play I’m going to find Madame Pomfrey’s potions and end my life right now. Two years the cup should’ve been ours. You have to play, Jasmine.” said Oliver.

“I’m fine, Oliver I can play.” said Jasmine and Oliver grabbed her head and kissed her on the lips.

“Sorry Cedric!” yelled Oliver as he ran out of the Hospital Wing.

Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup and Oliver cried as he had Jasmine hold the cup with him as they flew around the pitch. At dinner it was announced that Remus had resigned his position. Jasmine went to see him and like the other Marauder’s he said that they would see each other again.

With the year over all the students boarded the Hogwarts Express to go home. Jasmine and Cedric were getting in some kissing time since they didn’t know when they would see each other during the summer.

“Will you two stop.” said Hermione.

“Ron is right next to you. Why don’t you kiss him?” asked Jasmine.

“Not everything is about snogging, Jasmine.” said Hermione.

Jasmine gave in and the four of them talked about their summer plans and played some Exploding Snap. When the Hogwarts Express pulled into King’s Cross they started getting their trunks down. Hermione said her goodbyes and went through the portal to see her parents. Cedric introduced Jasmine to his father.

“Well, Miss Potter, I am honored to meet you. Call me Amos.” said Amos.

“As long as you call me, Jasmine, Amos.” said Jasmine.

“Cedric’s told me in letters that he’d like to have you over sometime during the summer. I think we can arrange that. The Quidditch World Cup is being held here in England this year and I’ve managed to get tickets if you would like to go with us.” said Amos.

“That’d be great.” said Jasmine.

“That’s not till August so we’ll come up with something a bit sooner. Oh, it looks like the Weasley’s are waiting for you. I’ll let you say goodbye to my son.” said Amos.

“I’ll write you as soon as I can.” said Cedric.

“I’ll miss you.” said Jasmine leaning up and capturing his lips in a kiss.

She grabbed her trunk and pulled it behind her and headed towards the Weasley’s and noticed that Mrs. Weasley did not look happy. For the first time ever, Jasmine had a feeling she wasn’t going to have fun at the Weasley’s.

**Author’s Note: Year three is over. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have left Kudos or commented. Please leave Kudos and comment to let me know what you think.**


	10. A Rough Start to the Summer

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 10: A Rough Start to the Summer**

As soon as they arrived at the Burrow the problems started.

“Boys, Ginny, take your trunks to your rooms.” said Mrs. Weasley.

“Where am I staying, Mrs. Weasley?” asked Jasmine.

“You’ll be with Ron.” said Mrs. Weasley.

“Mum, shouldn’t Jasmine stay in my room?” asked Ginny.

“That wouldn’t be appropriate.” said Mrs. Weasley.

“Why not? She’s a girl. I’m a girl.” said Ginny.

“Well… she’s not…” started Mrs. Weasley.

“I think she means to say that I’m not a real girl.” said Jasmine.

“Is that what this is about Mum?” asked Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley stayed silent.

“I think your silence means exactly that and if I’m not wanted here I’ll leave now.” said Jasmine crying and running out the door.

Jasmine ran all the way out to the road and drew her wand causing the Knight Bus to appear in front of her. She told Stan that she wanted to go to the Diggory’s and when she was asked for payment she was lucky that she had enough on her as she had left her trunk and Hedwig at the Burrow. When the Knight Bus stopped she exited to see a beautiful mansion and walked up to the gate where a House Elf appeared.

“I’m Tweedle. What is your business with House Diggory?” asked Tweedle.

“I’m Jasmine Potter. I’m here to see Cedric.” said Jasmine.

Tweedle waved his hand and opened the gate.

“Please take my hand, Miss Potter.” said Tweedle.

Jasmine took his hand and was apparated to a sitting room.

“Please wait here while I bring Master Diggory.” said Tweedle.

Jasmine didn’t have to wait long before Amos, Cedric and a woman came in. Cedric could tell that she’d been crying.

“What happened, Jasmine?” asked Cedric while guiding her to sit down.

Jasmine told them what happened at the Weasley’s and that she didn’t know where else to go but here.

“It’s fine, dear. If you ever find yourself in any situation where you need somewhere to go do not hesitate to come to us.” said the woman.

“Jasmine, this is my mum, Beatrice. Mum this is my girlfriend, Jasmine Potter.” said Cedric.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Diggory. I’m sorry it isn’t under better circumstances.” said Jasmine.

“Don’t worry, darling. We’ll figure things out and please call me Beatrice.” said Beatrice.

“I don’t know what to do. How could Mrs. Weasley not think I’m a real girl? It’s not about sharing a room with Ron. Ron’s my friend and he’d give me the privacy I need, but it shouldn’t have even been an issue. Me and Ginny already assumed we’d be sharing a room. I appreciate you saying that I could come here, but I know I can’t stay here. It wouldn’t be appropriate to live with my boyfriend would it?” asked Jasmine.

“No, but I don’t think a few days would be too bad as long as you and Cedric can behave yourselves. I think we need to talk to the Weasley’s though and see what the issue is.” said Amos.

Amos floo called the Weasley’s and Mr. Weasley invited them over for dinner. The four of them flooed over and the twins, Ron and Ginny all hugged Jasmine.

“Dad took care of everything.” said Fred.

“He got right scary.” said George.

“Your trunk and Hedwig’s cage are in our room. Hedwig is hunting.” said Ginny.

“Thank you. Ron, I want you to know…” started Jasmine.

“I know it had nothing to do with sharing a room with me. Mum shouldn’t have done that, Jasmine.” said Ron.

“When did you get so wise?” asked Jasmine.

“Well having two girls as best friends it was bound to happen.” said Ron laughing.

“You should go in the kitchen. Dad wanted to talk to you before dinner.” said Percy.

Jasmine, Cedric and his parents went into the kitchen and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting down. Everyone sat down except for Jasmine.

“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I want to apologize for running off like that.” said Jasmine.

“Jasmine, you have nothing to apologize for. I should’ve came and seen you while you were still at Hogwart’s and told you the truth. Arthur said that you could stay with us and I disagreed. I can see clearly that you are a girl, but you used to be a boy. I even at one point thought that maybe you would one day date Ginny and maybe even marry her. I told you that you’d be in Ron’s room in the hopes that you’d go somewhere else. I wish I could apologize, but I don’t think I have anything to be sorry for. It’s just the way I feel.” said Mrs. Weasley.

“Mrs. Weasley, it hurts me the way you feel, but I can’t hold that against you except for the fact that you are wrong on one thing. I was never a boy. Physically I looked like one and had boy parts, but I’ve always been a girl. I won’t stay where I am not wanted. I appreciate you allowing me to stay Mr. Weasley, but I will have to find another living situation. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory may I stay with you for a couple days until I can figure something out?” asked Jasmine.

“Of course, Jasmine.” said Beatrice.

“I’ll go get my things. I’m sorry, but I think for now that I don’t want to stay for dinner.” said Jasmine.

Jasmine left the kitchen and got her things and told the other Weasley’s that she didn’t hold anything against them. She also asked Ginny to send Hedwig to the Diggory’s when she got back in.

Jasmine and the Diggory’s flooed back to the mansion and Amos asked Tweedle to fix them a quick dinner. Jasmine ate a little, but was still upset and asked to be excused and shown where she’d be sleeping. Cedric showed her where the guest rooms were.

“Are you going to be ok?” asked Cedric.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine. I just never thought that Mrs. Weasley would think like that.” said Jasmine.

“I’m going to ask Mum and Dad to let you stay here.” said Cedric.

“No, Cedric. Your family is great, but you’re my boyfriend and I don’t want them to constantly be watching us.” said Jasmine.

“Where will you go?” asked Cedric.

“I’m going to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron like I did last summer.” said Jasmine.

“Are you sure? I don’t like the idea of you staying there.” said Cedric.

“It’ll be ok. Besides we’ll still have a few days together before then and we still have the World Cup to look forward to. You’ll be able to see me anytime you want also.” said Jasmine.

“I could see you anytime if you were here also.” said Cedric.

“You know your parents wouldn’t let us be alone. They’d always want to keep an eye on us.” said Jasmine.

“Just think about it. I still want to see what they’ll say.” said Cedric pulling Jasmine into a kiss.

“Ok. I’ll think about it.” said Jasmine.

*******

The next morning Jasmine was woken up by Tweedle.

“Miss Potter, Mistress would like to see you in the kitchen.” said Tweedle.

Jasmine got up and dressed and went to the kitchen.

“Good morning, Jasmine. Would you mind helping me with breakfast?” asked Beatrice.

Jasmine started working on the bacon.

“Sometimes I like to give Tweedle a break on cooking. He absolutely hates it though.” said Beatrice grinning at Tweedle.

“Whatever makes the Mistress happy.” said Tweedle.

“I thought we’d talk about some things. Just us girls. You know that Cedric asked us if you could stay last night?” asked Beatrice.

“Yes, he told me that he was going to do that. I told him that I didn’t think it was a good idea since we’re boyfriend and girlfriend.” said Jasmine.

“I’m sorry if this is too personal, but how far have you two gone in your relationship?” asked Beatrice.

Jasmine blushed at the question.

“We’ve made out, but nothing further than kissing and touching over clothes.” said Jasmine.

“But you want to do more?” asked Beatrice.

“Yes.” said Jasmine quietly, but Beatrice still heard.

“Amos and I talked last night and would like to offer for you to stay with us. I understand the urges you are having, but I would ask you to please restrain those feelings. Have you been given the talk?” asked Beatrice.

“Yes. Madam Pomfrey went over everything with me.” said Jasmine.

“Well Amos and I won’t be watching you all the time, but making out or snogging, however you want to call it is ok, but we would prefer if other activities didn’t happen. However should they occur I would appreciate not becoming a grandmother so soon.” said Beatrice.

Jasmine was really blushing now.

“I think snogging will be fine for now. If you and Amos are sure I would like to accept staying here.” said Jasmine.

“Wonderful. Now let’s get cleaned up so Tweedle can bring all this food into the Dining Room and we can go eat with the boys.” said Beatrice.

The food was already on the table when the two of them entered the Dining Room.

“Did the two of you have a good talk?” asked Amos as they sat down.

“Yes we did. Jasmine has accepted our offer to stay here. Cedric, after breakfast why don’t you help Jasmine pick out a room on the family level.” said Beatrice.

“Ok, Mum. I’m glad you changed your mind, Jasmine.” said Cedric.

“Me too.” said Jasmine taking a bite of her bacon.

“Don’t forget to save some of the bacon for Hedwig. She’ll never forgive you if you don’t.” said Cedric laughing.

“Where is Hedwig?” asked Jasmine.

“She’s in the mail room with Persephone. She arrived last night after you went to bed.” said Amos.

After you choose your room she can join you in there if you want. We have a perch you can have for her.” said Beatrice.

“Thank you. Hedwig never liked being caged at the Dursley’s.” said Jasmine.

“Cedric has told us some things, but how is it that you ended up with the Dursley’s?” asked Amos.

“Well I don’t know everything, but I have been able to piece some information together. My Godfather, Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban so Hagrid took me to the Dursley’s on Dumbledore’s orders since my Aunt Petunia was my mum’s last living relative. I don’t know if there are any other Potter’s from my dad’s side though.” said Jasmine.

“I’m sorry, but there aren’t, but I know there are several families who were allies of the Potter’s that would’ve taken you in, but perhaps Dumbledore thought it best for you to be with blood relatives.” said Amos.

“Yeah.” said Jasmine.

“Cedric says that you’re Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He also said that in your last match that he caught the Snitch in unfair conditions. Nasty things those Dementor’s. What would you say to a small Seeker’s duel? A kind of rematch between the two of you.” said Amos.

“That sounds great.” said Jasmine with Cedric agreeing.

“Excellent. Now normally a Seeker’s duel requires two Snitches, but your mother is looking forward to a shopping trip today so we will have one Snitch and once released the two of you will wait two minutes before going after it.” said Amos as they all went out back.

Tweedle brought Jasmine and Cedric their brooms. Amos pulled Cedric aside.

“As an incentive if you win I’ll get you a Firebolt also.” whispered Amos knowing he was still loud for the others to hear.

“Don’t count on getting that Firebolt, pretty boy.” said Jasmine giggling.

“We’ll see.” said Cedric.

Jasmine and Cedric mounted their brooms and Amos tossed the Snitch in the air. For the two minutes Jasmine and Cedric kept up the trash talk but at the two minute mark they both sped off towards the direction they saw the Snitch go. Both of them should’ve know it wasn’t going to be that easy as the Snitch had already disappeared so they started searching for it. Jasmine thought about trying a feint, but with the area the Snitch could be in being so large she didn’t want to start one only for Cedric to see the Snitch for real and have her be out of position.

It was then that she actually saw the Snitch. It was hovering above Amos’ head and he was trying to get Cedric’s attention. Jasmine shot forward just as Cedric finally saw his dad and the race was started. The Snitch sensing the two of them shot up and it was just like their Quidditch game. They went higher and higher in the air, but this time with no Dementor’s Jasmine snatched the Snitch out of the air.

“I guess you’ll just have to stick with borrowing my Firebolt, Cedric.” said Jasmine when they landed.

“I don’t know about that. You both did amazing, but I think I want my son to have as good of a broom as his girlfriend and competition.

“Well next year we’ll have to see who is the best on the Firebolt.” said Cedric.

“It’s not just the broom, but the rider, pretty boy.” said Jasmine while pulling Cedric into a kiss.

Amos and Beatrice just laughed.

**Author’s Note: New chapter is up and Happy Holidays to everyone. Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have left kudos or commented. Please leave kudos or comment and let me know what you think.**


	11. Firsts

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Author’s Note: Graphic Sex Scenes involving a 16 year old male and a 13 year old female.**

**Chapter 11: Firsts**

After the Seeker’s Duel Beatrice told them to go and let Jasmine pick a room on the family floor and be back down to go shopping. It didn’t take long for Jasmine to pick her room. She picked the one that was right across from Cedric’s. Tweedle brought her stuff from the guest room and put it all away for her.

When they got to Diagon Alley, Jasmine asked to go to Gringott’s so she could get some money. Beatrice went with her while Amos and Cedric headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

The line inside was long, but they finally made it up to the teller.

“Your business?” asked the teller.

“I’d like to see my Account Manager if possible. I apologize for not having an appointment.” said Jasmine.

“Go to the waiting area. Someone will get you shortly.” said the teller.

“Thank you.” said Jasmine.

“What are you wanting to see your Account Manager for?” asked Beatrice.

“I want to find out if I can set up a recurring payment to you and Amos and I want to ask if I have any options for becoming emancipated. How much do you want for my staying? And please don’t say nothing. I won’t take up space and eat your food and not pay for the added expense.” said Jasmine.

“50 Galleons a month. Before you argue that it should be more, we have magic for everything and our expenses won’t change much at all, but for the room I think that’s a fair price.” said Beatrice.

“Ok.” said Jasmine as they were called to follow a Goblin to the Account Manager.

**BWYAHB**

While Jasmine and Beatrice were at Gringott’s, Amos and Cedric were having a conversation of their own.

“Jasmine is a strong, independent, confident and competitive woman. Are you sure she’s what you want? Can you handle her?” asked Amos.

“Dad, you talk like she’s property. I love her. And those things you just said are part of why I love her.” said Cedric.

“She wouldn’t be happy being a housewife.” said Amos.

“She doesn’t have to be. We can get a House Elf.” said Cedric.

“There’s more to it than that, Cedric. You’re going to be Lord Diggory. It would be unseemly for you to be married to a woman who works.” said Amos.

“I thought you liked, Jasmine, Dad.” said Cedric.

“I do, but I have to look out for you and this family. I’m not 100% sure that she’s the right fit for you.” said Amos.

“Well get to 100%. Remember that our agreement is that I get to choose who I want for love. Not who you want me to.” said Cedric.

“Very good, son. I knew that you’d make the right choice when I made the agreement to not sign any betrothals for you. I think you and her will be good together.” said Amos.

“That was a test?” asked Cedric.

“Yes, son. And you passed.” said Amos.

**BWYAHB**

Jasmine and Beatrice met Amos and Cedric outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

“I got emancipated.” said Jasmine smiling.

“That’s amazing. Hey that means you can do magic outside of school now and I can’t.” said Cedric.

“You better remember that.” said Jasmine giggling.

“Oh and honey, when Jasmine found out how much was in her family vault she decided to give us 100 Galleons a month.” said Beatrice.

“I thought we’d agreed on 50 Galleons.” said Amos.

“We did and I told her that, but it’s hard to tell her no when she’s set her mind on something.” said Beatrice.

“Don’t I know that.” said Cedric.

“Who’s ready to go shopping?” asked Jasmine.

No one in the group could say whether Amos or Cedric groaned louder.

**BWYAHB**

It was late when they finally arrived back home and instead of asking Tweedle to take her packages up to her room, Jasmine enlisted the help of Cedric.

“I said it earlier and I’ll say it again. So many clothes.” said Cedric after sitting his packages next to where Jasmine had levitated hers.

“Can you sit down on the bed. I want to show you something. I’ll be right back.” said Jasmine heading towards her bathroom.

“Oh, so I get to see your mystery purchase.” said Cedric.

After just a few minutes of waiting, Jasmine walked out of the bathroom wearing a sexy pink bra and panty set. Cedric just stared at her for a moment before saying,

“Beautiful.”

“So you like?” asked Jasmine walking closer to Cedric.

“Oh I like.” said Cedric.

“Do you like it better with this on or off.” said Jasmine unclasping her bra.

“Uhm… I…” said Cedric.

“Touch me, Cedric.” said Jasmine.

Cedric reached his hand up and cupped Jasmines breast and rubbed his thumb across her pink nipple. Jasmine moaned and pulled Cedric into a kiss.

“Master, Mistress. Dinner is ready.” said Tweedle before popping away.

“Bad timing.” said Jasmine giggling.

“Yeah. Well I’m going to get dressed. I mean you should get dressed and I’ll see you in the Dining room.” said Cedric.

Jasmine captured Cedric’s lips again in a kiss before saying, “I’m sorry for making things hard for you.”

**BWYAHB**

That night Jasmine got out of bed and snuck into Cedric’s room.

“Cedric.” whispered Jasmine tapping Cedric on the shoulder.

“Hmm.” said Cedric looking up. He could see Jasmine wearing the bra and panty set from earlier.

Jasmine walked around to the other side and got into bed after taking her bra off. She took Cedric’s hand and placed it on her breast and started kissing him. Cedric took control and started kissing down her neck until he got to her breasts and took one of them in his mouth licking and sucking her hard pink nipple before switching to the other.

Jasmine was feeling very good.

“Cedric, mmm, take off my panties. Touch me, Cedric.” said Jasmine.

Cedric pulled her panties off and started rubbing her pussy. Jasmine jerked when his fingers brushed her clit.

“Mmm. Right there. Lick me, Cedric, please.” said Jasmine.

Cedric kissed his way down Jasmine’s body and flicked his tongue on her swollen clit. Jasmine was squirming and moaning and he inserted two of his fingers carefully while he sucked and licked her, feeling the heat coming from her pussy and loving the taste as her juices flowed.

“Fuck, Cedric. Faster, harder. Mmm.” moaned Jasmine.

Jasmine’s whole body tightened and a flood of juices covered Cedric’s hand and tongue.

“Oh, my god, Cedric. Come here.” said Jasmine and she captured Cedric’s lips and loved her taste on him. “Take off your pants. It’s my turn to please you.”

Cedric pulled his pants off and laid back and Jasmine looked at him. He was already rock hard.

“Mmm that looks good.” said Jasmine.

Jasmine wrapped her hand and started stroking Cedric while licking the tip of his cock before taking him in her mouth. She felt a gag feeling about halfway down but pushed through until his cock was down her throat while she sucked on him.

“Fuck, Jasmine that feels good.” said Cedric.

Jasmine pulled up and released his cock before saying, “That’s going to take some getting used to. You’re big.”

“You don’t have to do more than you can handle.” said Cedric.

“I want to.” said Jasmine taking his cock fully down her throat again this time swirling her tongue around him while she sucked.

“Mmm, yeah that’s making my pussy wet again.” said Jasmine when she released him again. “I want you to cum in my mouth, Cedric.”

Jasmine took Cedric fully down her throat again then came back up and started sucking and licking around his cock while stroking him. She increased her speed and focused her tongue around the tip and started to feel Cedric’s legs twitch before,

“Uhn, I’m cumming.” said Cedric.

Jasmine stopped going up and down and just licked around Cedric’s cock and felt several shots of cum fill her mouth which she greedily swallowed like it was her last meal. Once she got the last drops she released him and went up and shoved her tongue in Cedric’s mouth. He still had her taste on him and when mixed with his it was even more amazing.

“Do you want to…” started Cedric after they finished their tongue battle.

“Not tonight, maybe that can be my birthday present.” said Jasmine.

“Yours or mine?” asked Cedric.

“Both.” said Jasmine.

“My birthday isn’t until October 23rd.” said Cedric.

“It’s not like we’re going to stop having sex after my July is over with, pretty boy.” said Jasmine.

“You’re right on that.” said Cedric.

Jasmine kissed Cedric again and got her bra and panties back on and headed towards the door before stopping.

“Cedric, have you ever done this before?” asked Jasmine.

“No, Jasmine. You’re my first.” said Cedric.

That made Jasmine smile and she ran back and kissed him again.

“Goodnight, Cedric.” said Jasmine.

“Goodnight, Jasmine.” said Cedric.

Jasmine hurried back to her room and didn’t see that someone watched her from the hall.

**BWYAHB**

The next morning Jasmine woke up in a really good mood. She got out of bed, used the toilet, took a shower and got dressed. She was about to head down to breakfast when Beatrice knocked on her door. Jasmine let her in and noticed that she had a strange look.

“I’m not going t beat around the bush. How far did you and my son go last night?” asked Beatrice.

“How…?” started Jasmine.

“You might want to try Silencing Charms next time. You’re quite loud.” said Beatrice.

Jasmine blushed.

“I’m sorry.” said Jasmine.

“Oh, Jasmine. Don’t be so worried. I’m not mad. Amos isn’t either. In fact I think he’s across the way congratulating Cedric.” said Beatrice.

At that moment the door opened.

“You owe me 10 Galleons, Bea. They didn’t go all the way.” said Amos turning Jasmine’s face even more of a bright red.

“Get out of here, Amos.” said Beatrice pushing him out the door and shutting it. “I’m sorry about that, dear. I’ll just end this embarrassment by saying that you have our blessing to go further if you wish, just remember no grandchildren for a while.”

Beatrice left the room and passed by Cedric.

“I’m so sorry about that, Jasmine.” said Cedric.

“It’s ok. I’m the one that didn’t think about using a Silencing Charm.” said Jasmine.

“My dad congratulated me and said it sounded like I was doing a really good job.” said Cedric.

“You were.” said Jasmine pulling Cedric into a kiss then whispered into his ear, “My birthday.” before walking out of the room.

**BWYAHB**

While they ate, Amos brought up a topic they hadn’t expected yet.

“All joking about your activities last night aside have you thought about marriage?” asked Amos.

After almost choking on his bacon, Cedric said, “What?”

“Jasmine you are the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter now. There are things that need to be discussed with Cedric being the Heir to our House.” said Amos.

“Dad, we haven’t even talked about this ourselves. I don’t think at the breakfast table is the best place.” said Cedric.

“Your dad’s right, Cedric. I mean your right too, but it is something we need to talk about. I sent a letter when we went shopping yesterday and I need to wait for a response before we talk about this. And it would be something for us all to talk about.” said Jasmine.

“Ok, dear. Let us know when you’re ready.” said Beatrice.

Jasmine excused herself and went up to her room. Hedwig was there evilly looking at an exotic looking bird. Jasmine took the letter and the bird left.

**_Jasmine,_ **

**_So I guess you found out that I made you the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Before you decide to be mad there’s a reason. My stay at  
Azkaban made me sterile and I cannot be Lord Black without the ability to provide a male Heir._ **

**_One of the things I’ve been able to do while being the temporary Head was to put in that a female can be Head and her husband made Lord Black. I did this otherwise Draco Malfoy would’ve become Lord Black. The downside to this is that you will have only a year to marry the person who will be Lord Black._ **

**_I remember that you are dating Cedric Diggory. His is a good family. I want you to see if they would be open to meeting with me. If they will send me a message with their family Owl. Hedwig is too recognizable. I’m sorry to put this on you. I’ll see you soon._ **

**_Love,  
Padfoot_ **

“Is everything ok?” asked Cedric from the door.

Jasmine walked to him and pulled him inside and shut the door and silenced the room.

“It is now.” said Jasmine grabbing a hold of Cedric and kissing him as she started to undress herself and him.

Cedric stopped her for a second.

“Are you sure?” asked Cedric.

“I want this now.” said Jasmine grabbing Cedric’s cock.

Jasmine started kissing Cedric again and pulled him back until she was on her back on the bed. She guided his cock to her entrance and begged him to take control with her eyes. Cedric started to push inside her but stopped just at her barrier and made sure she was ready.

“Take me, Cedric. Fuck me, pretty boy.” said Jasmine.

Cedric pushed in quickly and held still for a bit when she cried out.

“Keep going, Cedric. Fuck me hard.” said Jasmine.

Cedric pumped in and out of her pussy and pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

“Oh, fuck, Cedric. Mmm, yeah. Fuck me. Make me cum, baby.” said Jasmine.

Cedric started going faster and started getting close when she told him to stop.

“I want on top, baby.” said Jasmine.

Cedric laid down on her bed and Jasmine took hold of his cock and lowered herself down on him. He grabbed hold of her breasts pinching her nipples as Jasmine moved up and down grinding herself hard on him.

“Oh, Cedric, fuck yeah we’re doing this all the time. Fuck I’m cumming again. Cum for me, pretty boy.” screamed Jasmine.

“Uhn, fuck, Jasmine. Cumming.” said Cedric.

Jasmine had another big orgasm when she felt him pulse inside her and several small ones after as he filled her full. When he stopped filling her she got off him and curled up on his chest.

“I guess you couldn’t wait until your birthday.”

“No. So, do you want to marry me?” asked Jasmine.

“Absolutely, Jasmine.” said Cedric.

**Author’s Note: Quick question because I really don't know. Do I need to have a rating Erotic if I have sex scenes like that or is Mature ok? Thank you to everyone who is reading. Please leave a comment and kudos to let me know what you think.**


	12. Sirius, Quidditch Fun and Death

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Author’s Note: Graphic sex scene in this chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Sirius, Quidditch Fun and Death**

After cleaning up, Jasmine and Cedric went to the mail room and sent the letter telling Sirius to come. Amos and Beatrice were in the sitting room when they came out of the mail room.

“I sent a letter telling my Godfather that we needed to have a talk.” said Jasmine.

“Isn’t your Godfather, Sirius Black?” asked Amos.

“Yes, but he’s innocent. Cedric and I saw him at the end of the year and we almost caught Peter Pettigrew.” said Jasmine.

“Cedric?” asked Amos.

“It’s the truth. I was going to tell you about it, but then everything else happened. The point is that it’s important that he be a part of this discussion.” said Cedric.

“Ok, when will he be here?” asked Amos.

“I had the feeling from his letter that it would be really soon.” said Jasmine.

“Master Diggory there’s a dog waiting by the gate, sir.” said Tweedle.

“A dog?” asked Amos.

“Yes, sir.” said Tweedle.

“That’ll be Sirius.” said Jasmine.

“Bring the dog here, Tweedle.” said Amos.

Tweedle popped away and reappeared with a dog that transformed right away.

“Lord and Lady Diggory, thank you for seeing me.” said Sirius.

“My son and your Goddaughter tell me you’re innocent and I trust them. After we settle their business you can tell me your story. I don’t know if I can do anything to help though. My position at the Ministry is not a political one and I don’t hold a lot of influence.” said Amos.

“Well I appreciate whatever can be done.” said Sirius.

“Now as I was saying at breakfast, you are Head of House Potter, Jasmine. If I remember correctly House Potter allows you to fully be the Head of House even if you are a woman therefore you are Lady Potter. You will still need children to carry on the Potter line whether they are boys or girls. House Diggory requires a male as its Head so one of your boys I would need assurances that he would be given the Diggory name.” said Amos.

“There’s something else that we need to tell you before you continue, Amos.” said Jasmine.

“What is it?” asked Amos.

“I was told I was Head of House Black the other day as well.” said Jasmine.

“The Black’s don’t allow females to be Head of House.” said Amos.

“Sirius, could you explain?” asked Jasmine.

“My stay in Azkaban left me sterile. Because I wasn’t given a trial I became Head of House Black after my father died. Because of the sterility I cannot keep the Black lordship. I was however able to be the temporary Head of House still and as such I changed the bylaws and now a woman can be the temporary Head of House and when married her husband can be made Lord Black.” said Sirius.

“You mean… my son… Cedric is going to be Lord Black when he marries Jasmine?” asked Amos.

“Yes. So you see that it’s not just a matter of an Heir for the Diggory family, there will also need to be an Heir for the Black’s not to mention that it would be good to try and rebuild the family as there aren’t many of us left.” said Sirius.

“Well that’s on the two of you then. How many children did you want, Jasmine?” asked Amos.

“Well I would’ve preferred to have this discussion with Cedric alone, but I want a large family. I just hadn’t counting on repopulating two Houses and providing an Heir for another. But I guess this is just another day in the life of Jasmine Potter.” said Jasmine.

“So now I get to be a part of a Potter adventure.” said Cedric.

“Are you complaining? Because we can just never have a repeat of what we did earlier.” said Jasmine.

“No, no complaints here.” said Cedric.

“Normally I’d say that I want a Contract drawn up, but I have a feeling that with your Houses issue that there’s a time issue.” said Amos.

“Yes, Jasmine and Cedric need to be married by next June. During the Yule Holiday would be better because the longer they wait the more of a chance that Lucius will find a way to get Draco as Lord Black.” said Sirius.

“A Yule wedding might be difficult with what’s going on this year. It can be done though.” said Amos.

“The two of them would look beautiful in a Yule ceremony.” said Beatrice.

“I already know what I want the dress to look like. Lavender showed me a bridal magazine that she got.” said Jasmine.

“Before this devolves into a wedding planning meeting that would be better suited for just the two of you I have something for you, Cedric.” said Amos handing Cedric a small box. “It’s your Grandmother’s engagement ring.”

Cedric opened the box and went to put the ring on Jasmine’s finger.

“Aren’t you going to propose?” asked Amos.

“Jasmine already asked me and I said yes.” said Cedric.

“She proposed to you?” asked Beatrice.

“Jasmine, I don’t want to take anything away from you, but please for us?” asked Amos.

Jasmine nodded.

Cedric got down on one knee.

“Jasmine Potter, you are everything I could ever want or need in a woman and as my partner. Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?” asked Cedric.

“Yes, Cedric.” said Jasmine.

Cedric placed the ring on her finger and it resized to fit her. He then pulled her into a kiss that Jasmine deepened before pulling back and whispered loudly,

“My proposal was better.”

“We heard that, Jasmine.” said Sirius.

“I meant for you to.” said Jasmine.

“I can take you upstairs and propose your way.” said Cedric.

“Cedric, be proper.” said Beatrice.

“But she isn’t.” said Cedric.

“I didn’t raise her.” said Beatrice.

“I think the meeting is over.” said Amos.

**BWYAHB**

Amos offered for Sirius to stay with them, but Sirius felt it was better if he stayed on the move until he could find out how to prove his innocence. Jasmine and Cedric continued to enjoy the new level of their relationship only forgetting Silencing Charms a couple times.

Jasmine’s birthday came and the Weasley’s were invited over to celebrate. Molly stayed at the Burrow. Jasmine said she was ok with it, but Cedric could tell she wasn’t.

Finally the day of the Quidditch World Cup came. Jasmine couldn’t understand why they had to get up so early. They walked for what seemed like forever before coming across the Weasley’s. Amos had explained to Jasmine that they were portkeying their and that for the first time it was going to be a rough trip. And he wasn’t lying. The whole experience wasn’t comfortable at all.

The Weasley’s had a different camping area so they split ways and the four of them found where they could put up the tent. Once it was up Jasmine announced that she was going back to bed.

After an appropriate amount of sleep, Jasmine went with Cedric to see some of their friends. Cedric constantly wanted to tell everyone about how they were engaged and Jasmine showed off her ring. Lavender said she’d bring some new wedding magazines to Hogwart’s with her.

Finally it was time to go up to the stadium and that involved another long walk as they were all the way at the top. Shortly after taking their seats the mascots were announced. Jasmine rolled her eyes at the people fighting over the gold that showered the stadium from the Leprechauns. Then the Bulgarian’s mascots came out and Jasmine felt something inside her as she saw Cedric’s eyes glazed over as he was mesmerized by these things.

Jasmine touched him to get his attention.

“I need to go to the bathroom. Will you come with me?” asked Jasmine.

“Yeah.” said Cedric.

Jasmine and Cedric went to the bathroom that was on their level. She made sure no one was looking and pulled him inside with her and to a stall that she silenced.

“Were those girl’s prettier than me?” asked Jasmine.

“No, Jasmine. They’re Veela.” said Cedric.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Jasmine.

“They’re a magical creature that has this allure they project and men get ensnared in it and it can cause an extreme jealousy to them. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop myself from looking at them.” said Cedric.

“So that’s why I feel like this?” asked Jasmine.

“Yes. I would never choose anyone over you, Jasmine.” said Cedric.

“You better not.” said Jasmine while starting to undo Cedric’s pants.

As soon as she got Cedric’s cock free she took him all the way down her throat and furiously licked and sucked his cock. Cedric had been getting better with his stamina, but with the forcefulness that Jasmine was going down on him with he wasn’t going to last and before long he was shooting his load down her throat.

“Fuck, Jasmine. Merlin that was good.” said Cedric.

“We’re not done yet.” said Jasmine.

Jasmine took her clothes off and leaned her back against the stall as Cedric lifted her by her ass and inserted his cock into her hot pussy. She was already so wet.

“That’s it, Cedric, pump that cock into me. Fuck me hard.” said Jasmine.

Cedric drilled his cock into her until Jasmine pushed off the stall and made Cedric sit down on the toilet to where she was riding him hard. Cedric took her sucked and licked her nipples as he squeezed her breasts as she moved up and down his cock.

“Oh, Cedric fuck. I love it how you make me cum. Cum with me, Cedric.” said Jasmine.

“I’m almost there, baby. Fuck you feel so good. Uhn. I’m cumming, Jasmine.” said Cedric.

Cedric’s release sent her into another orgasm. Jasmine kept moving up and down even though he’d finished desperately trying to keep him hard, but eventually she had to give it up.

They got dressed and went back out to their seats knowing there was no way they weren’t missed. The Seekers were already after the Snitch when they got back and while Bulgaria caught the Snitch Ireland won the game.

“Here. I recorded bits of the game so you could see what you missed.” said Amos laughing while he handed Cedric a pair of Omnioculars.

The game didn’t last long so there was a lot of time to wait for the Portkey back so the four of them decided to go to sleep for a bit. It wasn’t long before they were woken up though.

“Cedric, Jasmine, wake up! We have to get out of here!” yelled Amos.

“What is it, Dad?” asked Cedric.

“Death Eater’s.” said Amos.

They tried to keep together as they ran, but there were spells being fired all around and tents on fire that they ended up getting separated from each other.

“Cedric! Cedric, where are you?” called Jasmine.

“Well, what a pretty little thing we have here.” said a man.

Jasmine turned and saw a man with a silver mask.

“Stay away from me.” said Jasmine.

“Oh, come on just a little taste.” said the man.

Jasmine had her wand in her hand and yelled, “Stupefy!”, but the spell was blocked and the man came closer and closer. Spell after spell was thrown and blocked until the man was right up on her. He grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her close and said,

“Now I’ll be getting more than a taste, girl.”

‘Cedric please find me. Anyone help. Nobody was going to come. Nobody was going to save her, but she wasn’t going to let him have her.’ thought Jasmine.

Jasmine shoved her knee into his crotch bringing him down and swung her wand and yelled, “Diffindo!”

The spell left her wand before she realized what she’d done and sliced through the man’s throat. She just watched as the man clutched at the wound while trying to breathe before finally falling quiet. There was a noise behind her and she turned and pointed her wand at,

“Cedric!” yelled Jasmine as she buried herself in his chest crying.

“It’s ok, Jasmine. I’m here.” said Cedric looking at the man on the ground.

“He was going to… I just… and…” tried Jasmine.

“Shhh. It’s going to be fine. You’re safe now.” said Cedric.

Neither of them saw the Dark Mark until later. The mark that meant no one was safe.

**Author’s Note: Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who have left kudos and commented. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.  
**


	13. Tournament Troubles

**Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 13: Tournament Troubles**

Jasmine and Cedric found Amos and Beatrice among a large group of people.

“Cedric, thank Merlin you found her.” said Amos hugging them.

“You look terrible, Jasmine. What happened?” asked Beatrice.

Jasmine couldn’t talk so Cedric told them what he’d seen when he found her and about the Wizard that Jasmine killed.

“We’re going to have to contact Madam Bones when we get home.” said Amos and when Cedric was going to object added, “Nothing will happen to Jasmine. It was self defense. We just need to give her a statement and show that we aren’t hiding anything. Now come on let’s join the queue here and get a Portkey home.”

**BWYAHB**

Amelia took Jasmine’s statement and memory of the incident the next morning. No charges were brought against her. She also informed Jasmine and the Diggory’s who the Death Eater was before she left.

“I can’t believe it was Walden McNair.” said Amos.

“Who is he?” asked Jasmine quietly.

“He works for my department as an executioner.” said Amos.

“He was the one who was supposed to execute Buckbeak before he escaped.” said Cedric.

Jasmine looked like she was going to ask something else, but instead excused herself and started to leave the sitting room. When Cedric went to follow her she said,

“I need some time by myself, Cedric.”

Cedric let her leave by herself and sat down with his parents.

“Give her some time, son. She has to work through this herself before she’ll accept help.” said Amos.

**BWYAHB**

The night before they were to leave for Hogwart’s Jasmine woke up screaming again. Cedric woke up and held onto her and whispered that it would be ok. Jasmine pushed herself off of him.

“It won’t be ok, Cedric! I killed him! There’s no way to make that ok!” yelled Jasmine.

“You had no choice, Jasmine. He was going to rape you and who knows what else.” said Cedric.

“I could’ve stunned him or used any number of non-lethal spells, but I was so scared and angry at what he was going to do that I wanted to hurt him. That was my choice, Cedric. I murdered him. How can you stand to be around me after that?” asked Jasmine.

“You defended yourself and yes you killed him, but you didn’t murder him. We’ve all seen how this is eating you up inside, but you need to let us help you. I love you, Jasmine.” said Cedric hugging Jasmine again.

“Make love to me, Cedric. I need to feel that you still love me.” said Jasmine.

After their nighttime activities they were able to get a little more sleep before having to wake up to go to King’s Cross. On the Express, Hermione and Ron tried to talk to Jasmine about what had happened, but she didn’t want to go over it again.

At the welcoming feast, Dumbledore announced that Quidditch would not take place this year because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ron was really upset. First because he wanted to try out for the open Keeper position then because the tournament was only open to those who were seventeen.

**BWYAHB**

The first month and a half of the term was hectic. Along with teaching the current year’s curriculum the professor’s were demanding that they brush up on past years spells as to not embarrass Hogwarts in front of the visiting schools. The castle was cleaned thoroughly and any student caught befouling the castle was punished severely by Filch.

Since term started Jasmine and Cedric hadn’t been able to have any time together physically. Jasmine was determined to make Cedric’s seventeenth birthday memorable. She knew that since it was Sunday that Cedric would want to sleep in so she got up early and with her Invisibility Cloak snuck into Cedric’s dorm and woke him up properly.

Two days before Halloween Beauxbaton’s and Durmstrang’s students and Head’s arrived. When Jasmine saw one of the girl’s from Beauxbaton’s she felt that same feeling of jealousy that she did during the Quidditch World Cup.

At dinner that night the tournament was officially opened and the students were told that they had until lunchtime on Halloween to enter their names. The next day several students entered. Cedric was about to enter his name when Fred and George came in and after taking an aging potion put their names in and were blown away from the goblet and grew magnificent looking beards. With the two of them on their way to the Hospital Wing, Cedric finally entered his name.

“You’ll get it, Cedric.” said Jasmine kissing him.

“I hope so.” said Cedric.

**BWYAHB**

The Great Hall was packed for the Halloween Feast. Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch were back again at the Head Table. The Goblet of Fire’s blue flames were swirling around magnificently getting brighter by the minute. Crouch said something to Dumbledore and he got up and walked over to the goblet.

“May I have your attention? It seems that the Goblet of Fire is ready to announce the champions.” said Dumbledore before there was a flash and a piece of parchment came out of the goblet. Dumbledore caught it and said, “The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum.”

Everyone cheered loudly as Viktor was told to go to the room to the side of the Great Hall. The goblet flared again, “The champion for Beauxbaton’s is Fleur Delacour.” said Dumbledore after reading the parchment.

Amongst the cheers there was crying from some of the girls from Beauxbaton’s. The goblet flared again and Dumbledore caught the parchment, “Our final champion is Cedric Diggory for Hogwart’s.” said Dumbledore.

The cheers for Cedric were the loudest as Cedric walked up to the Headmaster. Jasmine ran up to him and gave him a deep kiss that made Dumbledore chuckle before motioning Cedric to the room.

“Young love. There we have it. Now that our champions are chosen I can tell you that the first task…” said Dumbledore before stopping.

The Goblet of Fire started spewing and sputtering and a gigantic burst of flame shot out blinding everyone. When he could see clearly again, Dumbledore saw a piece of parchment floating slowly down and he snatched it out of the air and read it. Jasmine had been walking back to her seat when the Goblet went off and Dumbledore stopped her.

“Jasmine Potter.” said Dumbledore.

“What is it Headmaster?” asked Jasmine.

“It’s your name on the parchment, Jasmine.” said Dumbledore.

“She’s a cheat!” yelled Malfoy.

“She’s not even seventeen!” yelled someone else.

“Silence! Miss Potter, please join the other champions in the other room.” said Dumbledore.

Jasmine looked at the Headmaster.

“But, sir. I…” started Jasmine.

“We’ll discuss this there.” said Dumbledore.

Jasmine walked over to the door and entered the room. Cedric walked up to her when he saw her.

“So am I finally a part of a Potter adventure?” asked Cedric.

“It looks like it.” said Jasmine quietly.

Ludo Bagman came up to them smiling widely.

“Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Champions I’d like to introduce you to the fourth champion of the Tri-Wizard tournament.” said Ludo.

“Surely you are joking, Mr. Bagman.” said Viktor.

“She’s just a leetle girl.” said Fleur.

“It’s no joke. Her name just came out of the goblet.” said Ludo as the door burst open and the professors and the Head’s of the other schools came in yelling followed by Bartemius Crouch.

“Are you mad, Karkaroff? She’s just a fourth year. There’s no way she could’ve tricked the goblet into doing this.” said Professor Moody.

“Silence all of you while we get to the bottom of this. Miss Potter, did you enter your name into the Goblet of Fire?” asked Dumbledore.

“No, Headmaster.” said Jasmine.

“Did you ask an older student to?” asked Dumbledore.

“No, Headmaster.” said Jasmine.

“Obviously she is lying.” said Madame Maxime.

“I don’t lie.” said Jasmine.

“Headmaster, perhaps I should administer Veritaserum. Then we can get to the truth.” said Professor Snape.

“That won’t be necessary as I believe she’s telling the truth, Severus.” said Dumbledore.

“So Hogwart’s gets two chances at winning. She should be disqualified as she is not of age and therefore is in violation of the rules set for this tournament.” said Igor.

“That would be extreme as the goblet would punish her by possibly removing her magic.” said Moody.

“What do you say, Barty?” asked Dumbledore.

“It’s common knowledge in the Ministry that Miss Potter was emancipated and therefore of age in our world. The age requirement was only added this year and there is nothing else to disqualify her. I’m afraid that she has to compete.” said Bartemius.

“But I didn’t enter!” yelled Jasmine.

“Whether you did or not is of no matter. Your name came out of the goblet and you are bound to compete.” said Bartemius.

“I demand that we enter more names again to make this fair and have two competitors for each school.” said Igor.

“It can’t be done. The goblet went dark and can’t be relit.” said Dumbledore.

“So as I said before Hogwart’s has two chances of winning.” said Igor.

“That’s all you’re worried about, you son of a bitch! What about the fairness to Jasmine at having to compete against those older and more experienced than her?” asked Cedric.

“I’ll make this easier all around. I am not Hogwart’s Champion, Cedric is. I am competing against my wishes and will accept no points or awards for my participation. Headmaster, I would appreciate it if you would announce this at breakfast tomorrow as I would rather not have to deal with the student body calling me a cheat for the rest of the school year.” said Jasmine.

Dumbledore agreed and the meeting was turned over to Ludo, who told the champions when the first task would be held and reminded them that they weren’t to ask any of the professor’s for help. The champions were then dismissed.

“Thank you for defending me, Cedric.” said Jasmine.

“I know you didn’t enter yourself, Jasmine. Karkaroff was being an ass. How did the rest of the school react?” asked Cedric.

“Malfoy called me a cheat and there were some others giving me dirty looks and whispering.” said Jasmine.

“I’ll bet there will be a big party in Gryffindor.” said Cedric.

“I doubt it. That’s where a lot of the dirty looks were coming from. That’s why I’m walking with you. I’m staying with you tonight.” said Jasmine.

“I don’t know if Hufflepuff will be the best place for you tonight.” said Cedric.

“You can tell them everything that was said in the meeting. I’ll be fine. And I don’t want to be without you tonight.” said Jasmine.

“Ok, but please stay behind me when we enter the common room.” said Cedric.

Cedric walked into the common room ahead of Jasmine and immediately there was an uproar as they saw her.

“What is she doing here?” asked Hannah Abbott.

“You couldn’t let Hufflepuff have this could you, Potter?” asked Susan Bones.

“Listen to me. Jasmine didn’t enter the tournament.” said Cedric.

“Then why did her name come out of the goblet?” asked Ernie MacMillian.

“The professor’s don’t know. Jasmine is being forced to compete against her will and is not representing Hogwart’s. It will be announced tomorrow at breakfast, but I’ll tell you now that she is not accepting any points or awards for her participation. Dumbledore believes that she didn’t enter and more than that I believe her and I will not tolerate any action taken against her. Now am I mistaken or do we have a party to get started.” said Cedric.

The whole common room cheered and snacks and drinks were passed around. Hannah and Susan were among the first to come and apologize to Jasmine for her being forced into the tournament. Jasmine thanked them and after talking with some others while Cedric got congratulated several times she convinced him to come upstairs for their own personal party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m sorry for the long break, but I’m back working on my stories again. I won’t give up on them ever, but sometimes I just need a break. Thank you to everyone who continues to read.


End file.
